It's me, help me, help us
by Neon lololol
Summary: This is my first story so I don't really know how good it is, but i am having a bit of help from Jessie-Bessie 33/Smallspoongaming 33 (on quotev, ) so credit goes to her too, this is a story about Three friends who must solve the lore of Freddy's, will they be able to finish all of this alive? or will they die? wut ever i suck at desc. XD
1. Chapter 1: new home

It was a normal night, a bit cloudy when we arrived to our new house which had been vacant since 1983. I must have been around 3-4 years old, like everyone other child of that age, I was quite naïve and stupid at that time, I struggled to keep my eyes open as I was quite sleepy after the long ride, including that I had to sit silently for 7 HOURS ON THE PLANE! My ears were blocked because of the plane ride so I couldn't hear much of what my parents were saying, neither would I have remembered or understood anyway. After a few days we got settled, my mother put me to sleep, it was a big room …. With 2 doors … a closet in the front, and …. Some golden colored bear?! … Huh never knew my mum bought that for me. I saw a child stand next to the right door with … BLOOD DRIPPING DOWN HIS HEAD! At that moment I was about to scream if it weren't for my elder brother to come in swinging the door right open, the child faded away.

"Alisha, are you still asleep?" he asked holding 2 ice-creams.

"If ice-cream, no Steven." I said forgetting what I saw, he sat down beside me and handed me the ice-cream.

"Don't tell mom and dad I stole this ice-cream okay?" He whispered in my ear and then ate a big scoop.

"NUUUU I FINISH FIRST!" I said using whatever English I knew and started eating as fast I could, we both ended up in a tie.

"I WON!" Steven chirped.

"NO ME!" I shot back.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"We both tied then."

" …..Tied? How can we 'tie'?" I asked thinking of the 'tying a shoelace' tie.

"It means we both won." He answered.

"Oh …. Okay" I said with a smile, Steven got up and went outside the door only to have mom banging into him and scolded him.

"HOW CAN YOU EAT ICE-CREAM RIGHT NOW?! STEVEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW TO ALWAYS LISTEN TO THE RULES!" She shouted, me giggling resulted in getting a death glare by mother. "YOUNG LADY!" she said "GO TO BED NOW!" she scolded, I quickly saluted and ran off to my bed and jumped right under the blanket and acted as if I were fast asleep, my mum looked at me for a few seconds and gave a smile, she spotted the golden colored bear " hmm …. Maybe her father bought this for her…" She muttered and kept the bear at my side. When she closed the doors and switched off the light, I sat up and held the bear in my arms, I saw something weird with its eyes, they looked as if the plush was… possessed, alive in some strange way...

"You know, that was my favorite plush." A voice said softly behind me, I turned around to see the same kid again, he had light brown hair like her's, grey eyes that looked like her brother's but lighter, he wore a black shirt with 2 gray stripes and a blue pants. What was most certainly noticeable was the bandage around his head, soaking with blood. He sat next to me on the bed, he looked a bit translucent and was much older than me, by his height I guessed he must have been 9 years old like my brother. I opened my mouth to give out a shriek but quickly closed it when he told me not to be scared, of course I was THAT NAÏVE to listen to him but was glad that I didn't regret it. " I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you, my name's Chris, may I know what your's is?" he asked me politely.

"…." I stayed silent for awhile "...My name is Alisha, how did you come in?" I asked him.

"Well ….. I was always here you see" He answered cryptically.

"So you are a ghost?" I said getting afraid again and ready to scream.

"Yes, BUT A FRIENDLY ONE!" He whispered loudly so no one else but I could hear.

"How c-can I t-trust you?" I stuttered.

"Really?" He asked with an annoyed tone. "No just- really?"

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"OH forgot." I said, as I ducked into my bed and fell asleep.

A few days passed with this person … Chris, he followed me everywhere … almost everywhere, I always asked if my parents could see someone next to me when he was there but they either said it was my brother, dad, mom or no one next to me, then I stopped asking them because I was afraid to get into trouble, Chris too asked me to stop asking that because no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't be able to see me. I kept so called plush named Fredbear safely on the top of my table. A few days later our family found a plush named SpringBonnie which my brother decided to keep safely. Then we found a box in my closet with a lock. We thought that the previous owners had kept something save in it so we decided not to touch in and put it in the basement. I could tell that Chris was hiding something but decided not to ask him. When I entered Nursery, Chris came there with me too, for a moment I forgot that he was a ghost and passed him a ball. The ball went flying past him and hit a kid, I quickly ran to the kid to see if she got hurt badly. "OW!" she shouted "BE CAREFUL!" She sounded like she was about to cry from the injury.

"I AM SO SORRY!" I said (A/N: this is kind of how my first ever friend and I met … kind of, funny thing is that it has been 8 years and we are still friends) Chris looked at me and then at her, then he saw a teacher coming

"What's going on here?" She asked.

" I am sorry teacher … I hit her" I said guiltily.

"BUT IT WAS ALSO MY FAULT! I didn't move when I saw the ball coming!" The girl who I hit said, I looked at her in shock not expecting that type of a response, Chris stared in shock as well.

"Well, I suppose if the both of you are blaming yourselves… then there is no need for either of you to be scolded." The teacher smiled and walked away, after a moment of awkward silence I finally spoke " B-but I hit you … why didn't you complain?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm just not that kind of person," She shrugged "I didn't want anyone to think I was a cry baby." she continued.

" But you aren't!" I said. "Why would someone say that?"

"My mom said so." She answered. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"I am Alisha!" I answered "and you?" I asked.

"Well my name's Liana!" she said with a smile.

* * *

authors note: i know this sucks XD, well in the future there will be other chapters introducing other people ... and i don't know what i am saying XD but hope you all enjoyed ... probably got bored of it ...


	2. Chapter 2:Kyoku

/narration changes to Narrator/

Alisha was now in 11th grade, she and Kyoku were having lunch together, lately Kyoku was looking rather depressed

"So … I heard that you got a job as a night guard, is it bugging ya'?" Alisha asked as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"A bit..." Kyoku sighed, staring at her glass of water

"Where do you work?"

"At Freddy's."

"at WHAT?!" Chris screamed, this pretty much made Alisha's ear drums explode.

"Ow!" She shouted.

"…. Your imaginary friend did something?" Kyoku asked as she looked at her, since Alisha didn't want to get into any trouble, she called Chris an imaginary friend of hers, though, she knew that he was real.

"YES, he exploded my EARS!" She seethed in an annoyed tone and looked at Chris who looked down in embarrassment "Sorry..." he whispered.

" …. Whatever..." Kyoku sighed and finished her lunch, then headed off to class even before the bell rang, she was the punctual type, after she was gone, she silently spoke to Chris when no one paid attention "Why did you scream?" She whispered.

"That girl just got herself a death job!" He whisper-shouted.

"Oh please, I hope you don't believe in those urban legends." Alisha said leaning backwards.

"I DO! I know they're real too! The death of 5 children who were stuffed into a suits who haunt the pizzeria, all of it! I know it sounds like a horror story or something but it's REAL! Those people who made it out alive by quitting the job weren't crazy!" he shouted.

"So, you want me to believe those legends?" She asked in a deadpanned tone and he nodded

"And the night guards know that because they experience it?" she gained another nod.

"Okay then, guess Kyoku just got another night guard by her side. Me." She said.

"ye- wait WHAT ALISHA ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He screeched in disbelieve

"Yes." She stated, this made Chris stay silent.

"True … very true …" He muttered.

"Hey, I made my choice and now there's no way I am going to re-think it." She said stubbornly, Chris opened his mouth to say something but knew that he wasn't going to win so he gave up, this made a smirk climb across Alisha's face and she headed off to class.

Authors note: Just wanted all of you guys to know, I won't be following the EXACT same timeline that scott has set up.


	3. Chapter 3:another night guard

After school Kyoku and Alisha headed off to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria "So, why are we going to Fazbear's?" Kyoku asked gloomily. "Fazf* &'s…" She mumbled inaudibly.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Alishe answered, Chris looked at her in anger, thinking about what she has just gotten herself into. He prayed that there was not another position available for the night guard job, but to his surprise, the manager, who was his uncle, was quite pleased to have someone else wanting to be the night guard and told Alisha that she will start tonight having Kyoku as a guide, as she had been the night guard for 3 nights now. When they came out Kyoku gave her a full lecture.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screamed "I KNOW THAT YOUR PARENTS WILL ALLOW IT BECAUSE THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE LEGENDS BUT WHY?! YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE HELPING ME SAVE MY ASS BUT MAKE IT WORSE FOR THE BOTH OF US! THIS ISN'T A GAME- you weren't even listening to me were you .." She said in a deadpan.

"Not. ." Alisha said as she smiled, her friend gave her a death glare and started chasing her, shouting profanities. Alisha ran into the woods, one place that she and Chris knew quite well. Alisha quickly climbed up a tree and saw Kyoku looking around and walk back in defeat "Don't worry, I'll see you tonight..." She said creepily.

"Damn … she got me good .." Alisha said softly, when Kyoku was out of sight, she climbed down only to have her foot slip and fall down " OW! Well thank god that I didn't climb up too high!" She said as she rubbed her head and removed a dried leaf from her hair, then she got up and walked home.

"Alisha …." Chris said in a worried tone.

"What is it?" She asked in concern .

"I have a bad feeling … isn't it a bit too quiet?" He continued. It was normally quite but this time even Alisha thought it was … too quiet, it was never like this. "Maybe mom and dad went out to pick up Steven?" She suggested.

"But can't he just drive himself back?" Chris shot down her suggestion.

"Point …" Alisha opened the door, only to step in a puddle of blood, in front, they saw her mother on the floor, it seemed like someone stabbed her in the head and stomach, Alisha stared in shock, most certainly not what she had expected. She almost fell to her knees.

"We're not alone..." Chris hissed and went inside, Alisha followed her instincts and grabbed a bat that she kept near the door, she tightly held the bat with tears rolling down the eyes, when they entered the kitchen, they saw her father on the table with his neck with a huge cut, Alisha couldn't handle seeing this sight, sure, she hangs around with a bloody ghost but not with his neck having a deep cut, she felt sick to her stomach and looked away.

"BEHIND YOU!" Chris warned, Alisha quickly turned around quickly and luckily hit the murderer straight on the head and knocked him unconscious, he held a knife in one hand and a phone in another, Alisha trembled to her knees and took out the phone. She quickly called the police and ambulance. After half an hour the Ambulance arrived and took their parents to the hospital, the police were inquiring Alisha and Steven, who had come home as soon as Alisha had called him. They found out that the murderer was a contract killer, they couldn't question him since he was still unconscious. After the police and ambulance went back, Steven hugged his sister.

"Now it is just you and me..." He said in a sorrowful tone "What do we do?" He sighed softly " I don't know if the amount of money I earn'll be enough..." He stated, Steven was now 23 years old, he had passed college and now was a lawyer (A/N: I know for a lawyer you need to be in college for 5 years, but FRICK LOGIC AND ALL TIS MA FANFIC BRUH XD)

"About that, I just got a Job at Freddy's, I'm the night guard..." Alisha said with a nervous smile.

"Did you tell mom and dad?" Steven asked

"I was about to but then ….. this happened" She said quietly.

"When do you start?" Steven asked.

"Tonight at 12." She answered, her brother too didn't believe in the legends either, so he was fine with it. They cleaned up all the blood and other mess, and soon it was 8 o' clock.


	4. ch 4:night1 for me and night4 for you(I)

Alisha rested for the next 3 hours, when she woke up it was 11, she had the habit of brushing her teeth even after an evening nap (A/N: SERIOUSLY, I MEAN YOU JUST HAVE THAT … THAT WEIRD TASTE IN YOUR MOUTH IT'S JUST AARGH!), she had a quick bite and wore her uniform. She wore her cap and left at 11:47 as the pizzeria wasn't quite far away. Her brother was asleep on the couch, she didn't see her *ehem* Chris's Fredbear plush move from the chair to the top of the pendulum clock and looked at her leave. When Alisha entered the pizzeria she was greeted with Kyoku, she suddenly held Alisha by the shoulders and started shaking her rapidly.

"YOUIDIOTYOUARESODEAD!" Kyoku shouted. A brown haired boy walked past and stared at them weirdly."Oh, hey Jeremy!" She said with a sweet smile "Move on, she's just the new guard" Kyoku continued, Jeremy continued to stare at them and then shrugged and went away, then Kyoku turned back to Alisha. "YOU BAKA!" She screamed into her ears.

"OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN PLEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" Alisha sighed, Kyoku let go of her and punched her in the face, Alisha fell to the ground, she was about to scream at her that her parents were just murdered but decided to let her figure it out herself.

"Come … it's almost 12..." Kyoku said quietly and walked to the security room.

"So?" Alisha said. When they were almost about to enter the office, Kyoku was greeted by someone unexpected.

"YOU TWO ARE SOME OF THE BIGGEST IDIOTS I'VE MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Chris screeched, popping up in front of them, this time, he was visible to Kyoku as well, Alisha stepped back a bit and Kyoku just stared in shock

"Wow… my life's become so damn crazy that I'm seein' bloody ghost kids" Kyoku said blankly with a defeated smile.

"Is this so called 'bloody ghost kid' wearing a grey shirt with two stripes and blue pants?" Alisha asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah … heh heh … what a coincidence..." Kyoku answered laughing nervously. "Welcome to my world I guess?" she continued.

"Oh no my dear friend, welcome to my world" Alisha smiled, at this, Kyoku stared at her in shock.

"S-so is th-this C-Chr-Chris?" She stuttered while Alisha nodded. Kyoku was about to pass out from all of the strangeness being pushed onto her in one go.

"NONONONO DON'T BLACK OUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FAINT!" Alisha shouted realizing that fact as Kyoku passed out. " …. Curse her …. Curse you as well" (A/N from JessBess: NOT REALLY HER FAULT BUT WHATEVZ ALISHA-) She said turning to Chris.

"Curse yourself for not listening to me." Chris stated blandly.

"Another night guard?" A female voice said. She was in a golden shirt and purple pants, she had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and red eyes (A/N: people with red eyes do exist so …. Yeah)

"Hey Cassy." Chris said, not turning around

"Soooooo ….. is this another ghost friend of yours?" Alisha asked in a little shaky tone, even if she literally LIVED with a ghost child for … 14-15 years, she still hadn't met another ghost so she didn't know if this 'CASSY' girl was friendly, soon 12 O'clock chimed.

"Hmmm what happened" Kyoku muttered as she got up and rubbed her head. "Are … are we in .. 12 o' clo- AAAAH CLOSE THE DOOR!" She screamed as she saw Bonnie staring at the two guards and Cassy in shock, he couldn't see Chris though, Kyoku ran to the door and hit the button.

"Oops, I forgot I shouldn't be here at the moment, too bad you joined on night 4 newbie, I wish you good luck," Cassy said in a quiet voice as she disappeared.

"Classic Cassy" Chris rolled his eyes.

" Y-you a-a-are still-l HERE?!" Kyoku screamed as she looked at him.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you or anything" Alisha chuckled "Now forget him and tell me WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL WE HAVE TO DO HERE!"

"Well … we need to stay alive till 6 o'clock." she answered

"Stay alive? It's not like someone is coming to kill us … right?"

"Well … there're 5 robots that will come at the door and you need to close it … or else they'll stuff you in a suit, you could just keep the doors closed all night, if it weren't for the fact we have limited power." Chris said.

"How does creepy k- I mean, how does Chris know that?" Kyoku questioned suspiciously. Chris didn't want to reveal the truth so quickly.

"That, you'll have to find out yourself" He muttered and quickly changed the topic. "Hey, have you checked on Foxy?" He asked, Kyoku quickly took out the camera and saw that foxy was still inside the cove.

"Oh thank the lord!" she sighed in relief and sat in her chair, this time the office had two chairs, the manager probably kept one for Alisha as well. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Who would call at this hour?" Alisha asked, weirded out, as she sat on her chair.

"About time. Now be quiet and check the cameras while the phone guy speaks. He always leaves a pre-recorded message for me." Kyoku said and Alisha obeyed.

 _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._  
 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *bangs on door* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. *bangs grow louder* Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bangs grows even louder* maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room *bangs grow louder than even* I'm gonna to try to hold out until_

 _someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there, *chimes play*._  
 _you know … *deep moan * oh, no-*noises followed by a loud screech and static*_

Both the girls stared at the phone, there was a long silence, the only sounds were either the clanking of metallic feet showing that the bots were moving, clanging of pan from the kitchen and the buzzing of the fan that used a quarter of the power.

"please forgive them ..." Chris muttered inaudibly and left

"Well, we still have to make in through the night?" Kyoku changed the topic.

"Yeah …" Alisha said still recovering after what happened "I can't stand staying in tight spaces"

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Kyoku asked as a smirk made it's way across Alisha's face, she suddenly snatched the tablet from Kyoku, opened the door behind which Bonnie was standing but had now left and ran with a torch in one hand, Kyoku took time to progress what just happened and then reacted "OI! WHAT THE F*! # ?!" Kyoku sweared " GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" she screamed.

"IF THEY WANNA CATCH US THEY NEED TO TRACK US DOWN!" Alisha screamed from the left hallway.

"ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapOHCRAP!" she said in panic and soon followed Alisha, soon they entered the girl's bathroom, only to find Freddy in it. "…." They stayed silent.

"…" Freddy looked at them in silence as well

" ….. I think we should run …." Alisha said

"….. Yeah …." Kyoku agreed and they soon ran, Freddy stared and then started chasing them "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Kyoku screamed.

"YEAH I KNOW- WAIT, LEMME TRY SOMETHING!" Alisha took a sudden brake and gave Freddy a death glare before charging at him, Freddy continued to run towards her but then suddenly took a brake and started running away out of … fear?

"HOLY CIRCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITS!" he continued to scream and ran while Alisha continued to chase him

"WVUEBBEVBWFBCAUVUSVUSBVSEVBBVEFUEWHFUEHVEVVH" Alisha screamed, Kyoku stopped and stared in shock with her mouth open, then she closed her mouth and eyes and took a deep breath and sigh.

"My obnoxious friend is running after a sentient animatronic" She said as she watched Alisha and Freddy running around the party place. "What. The. Actual. F* %."

"AYE KEEP QUI-" Foxy lost his speech as he looked outside at Freddy and the two nightguards.

Authors note: well idk 'bout you guys but I will put a 'TO BE CONTINUED' on this chapter also, thanks to JessieBessie 33/ SmallSpoonGaming 33(Kyoku) to help me out, wanna say something Jello?

JessieBessie 33/ SmallSpoonGaming 33: AYY FAM! (I'll just go KMS for saying that-) Anyways, hi! I'll be fixing any grammatical mistakes in here (well, most, I'm not a machine!), and be making a few changes to make the sentences flow a bit better. Kyoku is actually the name of one of my fandom OCs, but Diamond/Neon is usin' the name for a sort of OC based off of me. My author's notes will be labeled 'A/N from JessBess:'. Diamond is the main author, but I'll still be making executive decisions for Kyoku from here on out. I want to make sure that all the characters have a distinct personality. Don't want any Mary-sues or Gary-Stues here, do we? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story!

Me: Yeah, one of my biggest fears is makin' a Gary/Mary Sue, so a LOT of credit also goes to Jello (JessieBessie) I will see if one of the OC's is one in her perspective, so post like comments for her too X3 PEACE!


	5. ch4:night1 for me and night4 for you(II)

Alisha continued to chase Freddy

"seriously what is all the screeeeeeeeeeeee-" Chica lost her speech as she came in

"is it just me or are there literally no night guards in the offi-" Bonnie lost his speech as well, he couldn't control his laughter at the sight

"GUYS! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Freddy screamed as he ran from Alisha for no reason actually, Alisha continued to run but stopped in exhaustion

"THAT *huff* was intense *puff*" Alisha panted, she suddenly saw Foxy and great fear built up in her, she screeched in fear and fainted

"OH GOD-" Kyoku ran to her to make sure she was okay, then she looked at the bots in great fear, Bonnie continued to laugh while Chica gave him a death glare

"oh lord, I was running for no particular reason" Freddy muttered while Foxy looked at everyone

"mmph, I feel light headed" Alisha muttered

Kyoku worriedly slapped her across the face so she can gain back some consciousness "ANY BETTER?!" she exclaimed worriedly

"OW! Thanks for slapping some SENSE INTO ME!" Alisha sceamed "uh where were we again? At fazf# %Z , chasing Freddy and?" she looked at her friend to finish the sentence

"You saw Foxy and fainted and DON'T FAINT AGAIN WE GOTTA MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT ALIIIIIVE!" Kyoku answered

"oh yeah … survive the nights … OHHELLJUSTWAITWHATTHEHECKAGRAMSECAWHAT?!" Alisha exclaimed

"OH … *controls laugher* yeah *clears through* **It is time for you to die** " Bonnie said in a dark tone

"oooooooh crap" Kyoku said softly and pulled her friend up and ran to the office with her and shut both the doors "56% POWER LEFT AT IT IS 3 OH LORD THAT IS GOOD ENOUGH" she said in relive

"dear it was not nice to call our pizzera fazf$%6z" Chica said from behind the door

"SAYS THE KILLER CHICKEN!" Alisha shot back

"she has a point Chica, let's just go to the kitchen and eat that PIZZA you made" Bonnie said in an excited tone as both the robots walked away

"that ... was close ..." Kyoku said  
/in the kitchen\\\

"you can STOP TALKING ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO FREDDY!" Chica screamed getting annoyed by Bonnie now

"oh alright but his face- *laughs*" Bonnie couldn't control his laughter

" **uhuh and what else?** " said a low pitched voice

"well now there are two night guards, that is all i know, one is hyper and the other is slow and steady ... i think" Chica continued as she ate her pizza

" **sounds like a- wait why are guys eating ... pizza**?" the animatronic asked

"why are you so- wait why ARE we eating pizza?" Bonnie realized

"TO GREASE OUR SYSTEMS I DONT KNOW!" Chica shrugged

" **... what ever** " the animatronic shrugged as teleported back to the sealed room

/back in the office\\\

back in the office Kyoku was checking the lights while Alisha checked the cameras

"so ... you talked to this Jeremy guy in a different tone" Alisha said "usually when you are mad at someone you scream GET THE F$# OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyoku denied.

"oh really?" Alisha smirked "is it that ... you have a crush on him?"

"Pff! What're you talking about? That-That's stupid-" Kypku laughed nervously.

"YOU DO!" Alisha gasped "KYOKU HAS A SENPAI!" she sang

"N-NO I DON'T!" Kyoku shouted with a blush. "Shut up!"

"HER SENPAI IS JEREMY" she continued to tease

"Oh my lord- I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR-" Kyoku shouted, slowly seeming to turn into a tomato.

Alisha ran out of the room "KYOKU HAZ A SENPAI!" she screamed loudly as her voice echoed through the building

"SHHHHHHHH!" Kyoku seethed. "Okay FINE! Maybe I DO have a tiny ITTY-BITTY crush on him, no big deal!"

"AND IT IS A BIG DEAL!" now Alisha jumped on the stage not caring if there were killer robots after her

"WHAT THE F*#% ARE YOU DOING?! OH MY GOD!" Kyoku screeched at her friend.

"AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH!" she laughed like a maniac as Foxy stared at them from his cove, he was too lazy to catch them even if it was night 4

"OH DEAR LORD I LEAVE YOU GUYS TO GO AND CHECK AT STEVEN AND YOU GUYS ARE- ARE DOINT THIS!?" Chris said popping out of nowhere

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED OH MY GOD-" Kyoku shouted as she rushed out of the office. (Au Jessie Bessie: I swear to god, Alisha has to have some sort of mental disorder to do all of this crazy sh*t-  
Au: eeeeeeeeeyep)

"OI WAIT FOR ME! Alisha shouted and rushed to the office, this was Foxy's chance, he ran after Alisha only to have the door slam over him ... literally, his head was now stuck under the door

"AYE OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed

Kyoku looked at the sight and held back laughter.

"OOOH OH I HAVE AN IDEA!" Alisha took out her marker and drew a mustache and a beard

Kyoku couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics

Chris stared in shock, one of his greatest fears was Foxy and now ... now he was making him laugh like hell

"Oh my *laugh* god *laugh*!" Kyoku said between laughs.

"AYE LET ME GO! Foxy screamed,

"AH-hah?" Freddy lost his words at the door, he too began to laugh

Kyoku kept laughing, as if they weren't laughing at a killer robot that could kill them at any given moment.

"BEST*laugh* JOB *laugh*EVER!" Alisha exclaimed "I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT MY PARENTS GOT MURDERED TODA-" she soon realized what she was saying

Kyoku's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"uh ... nothing ... you will get to know tomorrow ... I mean today after we go home" she said softly

Kyoku looked at her friend skeptically.

"it isn't anything " she said

"okay I think it is time for you girls to be stuffed" Freddy said

"Says the one who was running from a 16 year old girl- WAIT, YOU CAN TALK?!"

freddy grinned "too a long time to realize eh?"

"..You callin' me stupid?" Kyoku asked, completely forgetting the fact that there was a talking robot.

Alisha giggled "maybe and maybe not" Freddy said

" BUT YOU ARE!"Foxy exclaimed

"Oh, you wanna go you furry bag of wires?!" Kyoku said angrily.

"ooh boi" Alisha backed up

"YOU WANNA CHALLENGE OLD FOXY?!" foxy said

"B*& $ YOU STARTED FIRST!" Kyoku seethed.

" Foxy ... better say sorry" Alisha warned as she giggled, freddy felt the tense atmosphere coming up

"I-" 6 AM chimed before Freddy could even say something and went back to his place, Kyoku opened the door as Foxy angrily growled at them and went back to his cove, still having the mushtache and beard

"Boi that was a fun night!" Alisha smiled as Kyoku nodded in argeement

"too bad you have school today eh?" Chris said

"AH yes ... of course" Kyoku said "school ..." she muttered

"coooome on i will drop you home" Alisha said weirdly, as they were about to leave, they bumped into Jeremy" HEY! JEREMY RIGHT?! KYOKU HAS A-" Alisha almost revealed the part where Kyoku has a 'TINY' crush on him but Kyoku covered her mouth

"A CHOCOLATE AT HOME!" Kyoku said as she pulled her friend, not knowing what to say "YEAH A CHOCOLATE!" she continued and went out while dragging Alisha with her

" ... eh, everyone's weird" Jeremy shrugged and walked to to office, as he was walking past the cove, he saw Foxy with the beard and mushtache, he struggled to control his laughter and walked to the office and laughed his butts out (au: taht is what we say right? laugh your butts out? or was it something else?)

Authors note: OH DEAR LORD FINALLY! *falls on the bed* looks like next night Foxy and Kyoku aren't ... going to be ... friendly no each other XD not physically cuz ... he is a robot ... whatever IMMA GOIN PEACE

also ... really obvious to know who it is but who do you think is that animatronic in the kitchen? LEAVE UR COMMENTS BELOW ZEAAAAAH


	6. Ch5: school (I)

8:30 Kyoku and Alisha entered the school, classes started at 9 so they had half an hour to themselfves, while Kyoku was a bit sleepy, Alisha was high on caffine as usual  
"AH! I was waiting for you two" a familiar voice said, it belonged to John

"Chris is real" Kyoku said putting a hand on his shoulders and almost falling asleep right there, John looked at Alisha quizzically

Alisha looked at Chris, Kyoku, then John and giggled "she is tired from work"

"how aren't you tired?" Kyoku looked at her

"oh ... because reasons" Alisha simply smiled

Kyoku sighed and plopped into her chair. "Mother of god, I don't even know how the hell I'm going to make it through today! Let alone work with a furious sentient robot with a personal vendetta against me!" She groaned. John stared at her in confusion. "Don't ask."

"FOXY HAS A BEARD AND MUSHTACHE NOW!" Alisha chriped

"Again, don't ask." Kyoku then looked up at Alisha. "Also, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BACK AT THE RESTAURANT WITH JEREMY?

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Alisha laughed manically as every student near them stared at her "*emeh* sorry" she blushed and smiled nervously "Jeremy ... well ... John, Kyoku has a-" Kyoku threw her bag at Alisha "OKAY OKAY I WONT TELL" she said

"GOD! I swear-" She seethed. She then sighed and rocked back and forth on her chair.

"sorry i was just enjoying myself a bit too much" Alisha said sheepishly

"A bit?" Kyoku said in a deadpan.

"too-too much?" she shrugged

Kyoku chuckled at her friend.

"ALISHA!" they all suddenly heard another voice, it belonged to Alisha's first friend, Liana ""TELL *huff* TELL ME THIS IS A LIE!" she showed Alisha a newpaper article which stole away her smile

Kyoku's eyes widened. "I f*cking knew it!"

Alisha stayed silent and snapped back to reality "huh? what?" she asked

"Mother of f*ck, why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Kyoku shouted.

"did you think that you guys could talk about something like this at that moment?" Chris defended Alisha

"YEAH, WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO F*CKING HARSH IF I'D HAVE KNOWN!" Kyoku shouted even louder, angry more at herself than at Chris.

"CALM DOWN KYOKU THIS IS THE SCHOOL!" John said in a worried tone "WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO?!" he asked while Alisha looked down

Kyoku stayed silent and glared at Chris. She took the metal fork out of her lunch bag and harshly stabbed it into the notebook that she had been writing on.

"KYOKU!" Alisha screamed as she took away the fork from her "HOW CAN THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS BE YOUR FAULT?! PLEASE STOP!" she said as a few students looked at her again wide eyed "eheheh ... nothing happened here" she lied

"It's not that it's just- oh F*CK this SH*T!" She groaned in frustration.

the bell rang "okay, okay, lets talk about this in the break" Alisha said as she went and sat on her desk

Kyoku sighed and nodded. She almost fell asleep during class, she wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention.

"KYOKU!" the teacher shouted

"Yes miss?" She said in a calm tone. She was used to this.

"tell me, how do we solve this sum?" the teacher pointed at the board

"I'm sorry miss, but I lost my contacts and I can't see..." She said quietly.

the teacher rolled her eyes, " the sum is: the ratio of the angles of a triangle are- 5:8:9, find the angles"

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly.

"oh Kyoku" the teacher face palmed

"ALISHA ANSWER" she ordered

Alisha stood up, even she wasn't paying much attention in class "uh ... first we take 5:8:9 as 5x, 8x and 9x, we find there sum and divide the sum from 180 ... the answer will be ..." she trailed off

A girl in the class snickered at her.

"next, what is the remainder?" the teacher asks, Alisha stayed silent

The girl laughed louder, only to have Kyoku glare at her, which shut her up.

"oh god" the teacher said "LIANA ANSWER" she said and Liana stood up

"the remainder will be 18.18181818182, 5x will equal to 5 X the remainder which will be 40.9090909091, same with 8x which will equal to 65.4545454541 and-" Liana was cut off

"thank you Liana" she turned to the girl who was laughing "don't laugh at others mistakes" she warned and turned to Alisha and Kyoku "you two were the toppest of my class! what happened to you two! I need to talk to you parents!" at this Alisha looked down

"U-Um, miss, I think you might have to take a look at the latest news headline..." Kyoku said quietly.

"can you repeat what you said?" she asked without a pinch of sarcasm in her voice

"Today's news headline. Miss. You might have to read it." Kyoku said louder this time.

just then one of the teachers came in "um miss ... the principle needs to talk to you" he said, their teacher nodded "monitors, mind the class" she ordered and left

Kyoku sighed and leaned on her table. The monitors were looking over the class. One boy, who was Kyoku's friend, walked up to Kyoku and pretended to lecture her. He then spoke more quietly."The hell happened with Alisha?" He whispered.

"Some f*cked up sh*t, that's what." Kyoku muttered.

Alisha looked at outside the window while she drew something with a pencil in her book unconsicously "are you alright?" Chris asked in concern "  
huh? yeah" Alisha said softly, Chris looked at what she was drawing and his eyes widened when he saw the figure

"Whad'you mea-"

"I mean the crazy-ass killer going around made it to her. Almost got her, parents weren't so damn lucky..." Kyoku explained.

"Oh..." he sighed

"he is back" Chris told himself, Alisha heard what Kyoku said and looked at her

"Ethan! What're you talking to that girl for?!" Shouted another monitor.

"U-Uh, nothing! Just that she was swearing earlier!"

John rolled his eyes "this, isn't called 'minding the class'" he said softly

"I'm sorry, what was that?!" The girl shouted.

"Oh boy..." Kyoku mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Now

John banged his head on the table while Alisha snorted

"Kid, do you WANT me to get you detention?!" the female monitor scolded

John looked up" firstly i am 1 year elder to you and secondly h-how the hell are you going to get me detention?" he said in a mixture of a surprised, anrgy, and weirded out tone

"Firstly, well, you sure don't look like it!" She snorted. "And secondly, you can't talk in class unless permitted to be a teacher or appointed monitor. Rule pamphlet article 6 line 4 page 47."

John looked at her with his mouth open "guess what? rule number 12, a monitor shouldn't talk to one of the students unless it is necessary and YOU just broke that rule" he shot back and smirked

"Rule 9, students are not permitted to talk back to monitors unless given permission by either the monitor or teacher." The girl said, arms crossed over her chest.

"I wasn't talking to you" he lied " i was talking to my hand" he laughed and a few kids laughed as well

Alisha sighed and raised her hand

Ethan snickered quietly. "Uh, *Ha* Clarissa? Maybe you should just leave him be?" He chuckled.

"the reason i love your monitor is because she acts like a complete idiot" Chris said

"so true" Alisha said audibly, she forgot that no one knew about Chris except for Kyoku and John and Liana, though only Kyoku has seen him

"Alisha, are you talking?!" 'Clarissa' sneered.

"hmph ... thought you got used to me talking to myself" she said

"Doesn't make it any less rule breaking." Clarissa shot.

Alisha rolled her eyes and raised her hand, Ethan looked at Alisha. "Yes?"

Aisha put her hand down Yes Clarissa it does, but now since i have gotten permission to talk from Ethan *cough cough monitor cough* this possibly can't be counted as breaking the rules" she grinned

"You didn't have permission earlier. That doesn't change a thing."

Alisha stuck her tongue out and smiled " i don't really care" she said

Clarissa growled. "That's it. Both of you are getting detention!"

"just don't break the chalk while writing my name on the board" she said "dumbass" she muttered inaudibly

Clarissa was fuming. Ethan snickered quietly at her, but Clarissa heard. "OH AND DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! You spend the entire damn time flirting with your girlfriend!" She shouted at him, pointing at Kyoku. Ethan sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend. Unfortunately..." He said the last part very quietly.

"nah Kyoku has a crush on Jere-" Alisha put a hand on her mouth before she could say Jeremy she cleared her throat "but it seems you have a crush on Ethan"

"Oh pu-lease, I wouldn't even look TWICE at his emo-punk ass!" She sneered. "

Ow, that hurt." Ethan said sarcastically.

"whatever you say miss headache" Alisha shrugged

Clarissa growled again. Kyoku got an idea to piss Clarissa off, without getting detention. She waved Ethan over and coughed to get Clarissa's then kissed Ethen's cheek.

Clarissa gasped at the sight "WHAT THE WHAT?!" she screamed being extremely Jealous that she wasn't the one who kissed Ethan

"hoy f&*^" Alisha said in her mind

"no kidding" Chris agreed

Kyoku smirked in victory, while Ethan blushed profusely.

Clarissa blushed "h-HOW D-D-DARE Y-YOU?" she stuttered not know what to say

"What do you mean Clarissa? I thought you said he was my boyfriend?" Kyoky said innocently.

"Y-YOU A-A" she continued shakily

"HENCE IT IS PROVEN THAT CLARISSA HAS A CRUSH ON ETHAN" Alisha sang out loud

"Sorry, but I don't really like you in that way Clarissa... sorry..." Ethan said quietly, still blushing from being kissed by his crush.

"Ohh, shot DOWN!" Kyoku shouted with a smirk.

Clarissa stared in shock, Alisha snickered, she got up and dragged Clarissa to her seat, no one knew WHEN she glued her chair "it is okay Claris" she coaxed Clarissa and went back to her seat and giggled

Now

Kyoku chuckled. "Sorry 'bout than bro, just wanted to piss lil miss princess off a bit. Not that she completely deserved it, but I can be a sadistic mofo." She smirked.

"I think you should mind the class by the way" Alisha said, Clarissa tried to get up only to find herself glued to her seat "what the ..."

Kyoku gave a quiet laugh. "To be honest, she doesn't even deserve this... ah screw it, it's funny!" She smirked.

Alisha bowed down and laughed with everyone else in the class, suddenly two teachers came in with Steven behind them "oh crap" she muttered to herself, Clarissa smirked thinking they were here to scold Alisha or something

Kyoku stayed silent and watched, going back to being marginally depressed. She sighed.

Authors note: WHOOOOO I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKIN THIS CHAP, YOU JELLO?  
Jessie- Bessie:Hell yeah! Poor Ethan though! XD  
Au: hehe XD so true, btw if your names are either Ethan or Clarissa WE ARE NOT TRYING TO BE OFFENCIVE TO YOU GUYS XD  
Jessie-Bessie:THEY WERE JUST RANDOM NAMES THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD OKAY? XP  
Au: OKAY SO I AM TIRED NOW AND WE ARE GONNA LEAVE, PEACE!

Jessie-Bessie:Toodles~!


	7. Ch5: school (II)

**Authors note:  
just a quick note guys, like in the last chapter when Kyoku kissed Ethan, that was just for fun, so don't expect those types of things to happen again unless this is in the family, this is rated T only for swearing and gore, not for kissing like PEOPLE I AM NOT 18 OR SOMETHING! and the crush part? oh that might be there for a while, Jessie wanted her OC to have a crush on Jeremy so Alisha can tease her XD and without further a do LATS GU WHOOOOOOOO**

* * *

*TIME SKIP CUZ REASONZ!*  
/in the cafeteria\\\  
Kyoku and John were sitting on a table and eating their food while discussing what happened in the math period, Alisha joined them after 3 minutes as she was in the principles room talking about something

"FINALLY! what happened?" John asked as he took a bite of his taco (Au: mmmmmm taco *licks lips*)

"yeah, also, where did you put my fork? I was having to eat my fruits with my hand" Kyoku said

Alisha pulled out Kyoku's fork from her pocket which she had taken earlier so she wouldn't be stabbing anymore of her books "sorry, they just called me because they thought I might want to take a leave for a while because my parents died" she said

"and?" John asked "what did you say?"

" I said I will be able to make it through" Alisha answered "thank god, if it weren't for Chris, the killer would have gotten me" she sighed

"or it was just your instincts, Chris doesn't exist Alisha" John said taking another bite of his taco

" well that was something really hurtful to say" Chris said crossing his arms

"it's okay Chris, it's okay" Kyoku cooed

" ... are you insulting me or are you too imagining Chris?" John said

both the girls laughed " You will never know" they both said and John just shrugged and went back to eating

"let's lighten the mood a bit, how about we go to my house and practice playing our instruments after school?" Alisha asked

"sounds good to me" John said

" I'm coming" Kyoku said

"then it is settled" Alisha said with one clap "we can come at around 4, Kyoku and I do have a *laugh* job to do"

'what is funny about our job?" Kyoku asked, Alisha snorted and showed her the picture of Foxy with the mustache and beard that she drew earlier on her phone "ooh I see" Kyoku rolled her eyes and laughed while John stared at Alisha's phone

"poor, poor Foxy" Alisha laughed " I just- had the idea pop up in my mind" she continued

"and you weren't even worried about him biting you" Kyoku rolled her eyes (Au: I got a name for that disorder you were talking about earlier, Au JessBess: what is it?, Au: Impulse control and addiction disorder or ICD, this is the closest I could find, I had to study for my French exam okay, it is like tomorrow)

"well I do have ICD" Alisha shrugged

"yes, yes you do" John rolled his eyes "that is why we need to take care of you" he said

"ye- WHAT!? I AM NOT A 5 YEAR OLD OKAY!" Alisha screamed as the others laughed, after a while, the next period started, it was sports (Au: because I don't live in US or UK, I dunno how the school works so I will be working the way my school works, even if JessieBessie knows how they work, I think I will do it the way I like it) Kyoku played basket ball in which she was aiming at hitting the others instead of passing the ball or making a goal, she was still mad at herself to scream at Alisha right after her parents died. Alisha on the other hand was rather depressed and wasn't able to pay attention in the game, she and John played football ... soccer (AU: FOR THE LOVE OF FOOTBAAAAAAAAAALL or for you guys SOCCOOOOOOOOOOOOR!). Everyone decided to make her a defender for this reason. While Alisha stood still in the field and watched the others play, she thought about what happened yesterday evening, her sadness slowly turned to anger, when the ball came to her, she shot the ball straight into someone's faces  
"OW!" he screamed as he fell to the ground "uh ... Al, I think you should be a sub for now" another boy said, Alisha slowly nodded, helped the student up and walked to the stage (yeah we have this stage area outside in our school), the other periods went away smoothly and dispersal time came, Kyoku and John used to take the bus and Alisha used to go home by her cycle

As she cycled home Chris asked her " Are you fearing something?"

"why do you ask?" Alisha looked at him quizzically

"well ... it seems like there is something bothering you" he said weirdly

"honestly? I would say it is the death of my parents that makes me look like something is bothering me, but I am just fearing that the same happens to Steven, then Kyoku and I, as you said, have taken a 'deadly' job, what if we fail? what if we run out of power and have nowhere to hide, I have come up with a strategy to avoid the robots by leaving the room but ... what if that fails too?" She sighed " I can actually imagine getting my head stuffed into a fazbear head" she shivered "imagine the eyes popping out"

"yeah that is disgusting to see rather than feel" Chris said feeling a bit sick after what he remembered, of course looked like he felt that way, after all ... he is a ghost ... right?

* * *

 **Authors note: okay so I forgot to say this, I might or might not upload a chapter tomorrow because I wouldn't have much time, on Saturday, Sunday and Monday I will surely not upload cuz I am going for a trip with my school to a place. I have been thinking of asking for OC's for a few things, that is: Waiter/Waitress, extra day guard (only 3-4 people), students, costumers and a teacher for any subject (French, Math, Hindi, English, head of sports department, might take a principle, Social Science and Science)**

 **name:  
age:  
appearance: (please don't make it like, blue eyes that turn red when angry, if done then I will have to ignore it, I am very sorry)  
role: (Waiter/Waitress, extra day guard (only 3-4 people), students, costumers and a teacher for any subject (French, Math, Hindi, English, head of sports department, might take a principle, Social Science and Science) just had to put this up, also, if animatronics are given, they will ... might take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time to come up or not come up at all!)  
others: (p.s. no crushes allowed please)  
OKIE IMMA GOIN PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 6 (idk what title to give XD)

Authors note:

HOW ARE MY FELLOW READERS! I AM FINALLY BACK AFTER THAT TERRIBLE TRIP AND I WISH I DIDNT GO, but I got myself a new knife XD, ANYWAY, THOSE WHO HAVE GIVEN ME OCS ARE ACCEPTED BUT THEY WON'T BE THERE IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE REASONS! NOW LATS GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Alisha parked her cycle in the garage and entered her house. In school, before Steven left, he

told his younger sister that he will have to go to Philippines for a month or two. That meant Alisha was all alone in the house AND the phone bill is going to be a lot since her brother will be calling her more for he is worried about her since their parents just got murdered "3:15" she muttered under her breath as she walked into her room

"you look tired" Chris said, Alisha glared at him

"who wouldn't be tired after having a car almost run over you and having to fight the driver of that car?" she said as Chris rolled his eyes and laughed "What's funny about that?"

"nothing" he simply said

"whatever" She said "by the way why did you ask me if I feared something?" she continued, Chris opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted when the door bell rang. Alisha went to open the door "you are early" she said

" I don't care" Kyoku said as she entered the room "gimme some food I am hungry"

" there are a few biscuits in the kitchen go get it yourself"

"NAH! too lazy to do that AND I am a guest so you bring it" Kyoku sat on the couch while Alisha went to the kitchen in defeat, suddenly Kyoku's phone rang "damn, it's the manager" she sighed and answered the call "Yes sir ... yeah ... uhuh ... no ... can we come at 6? ... why? ... OOH-oh ... ow ...that must be painful eh? ...no I wasn't ...okay .. wait a sec, did you notice ... OKAY OKAY WE ARE COMING!" Kyoku switched her phone off "Manager wants us to work the dayshift for now cuz a few day guards had called in sick and there is this kid's birthday who is criberish and quite hard to control so ... yeah .." she said to Alisha

"oh ... lord ..." Alisha trailed of "guess I will message John that we had to cancel the practice" she said as she tool out her phone while Kyoku put on her cap and badge "why are you carrying that with you?"

"... I dunno ..." Kyoku said

Authors note: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so I will try to update another chapter ASAP but I need to type everything, so till then PEACE!


	9. Ch7: staff members (I)

Kyoku and Alisha entered the pizzeria, there was a lot of chaos going on there at them moment, Alisha spotted a man with red hair, she instantly recognized him "Uncle Cartwright!" she waved with a smile

"tell *huff* why did I take th*puff* the job of an orphanage keeper" Mr. Cartwright panted

"hmm ... because you love kids" Kyoku answered

"true ... what are you two doing here?" he asked

"well ... we work here so ... yeah ... we are just covering the dayshift for a few guards" Alisha replied

"well good luck to you *huff* I will go catch Jenny now" He ran to catch a girl with black pigtails, Alisha laughed

"classic uncle" she said "Well ... were is Mr. Fritz?" a man behind them tapped her shoulder and startled them both

"Hey hey! glad you two could make it!" he said with a toothy grin "I am so sorry to disturb you but ... as you can see ... we are in chaos here ... and there are only two day guards here at the moment ... so we needed you" he said as we all looked at all the kids jumping over tables and having a food fight

"yes ... yes I can see that ..." Kyoku trailed of as Alisha settled down a few kids who she knew and Kyoku joined. After half an hour everyone was peacefully eating the birthday cake. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE!" she sighed

" thankfully "Alisha said softly, Jeremy walked towards them

"so, the manager called you two?" he asked " I wont be surprised" he shrugged "Lemme show you the other day guards ... or the other day guard that is here today" he led them to the sercurity office in which a man was sitting on the chair and watched everyone on the security camera "Hey Groot" he greeted the man

the man had blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin, he looked like he used to work in the army "Groot? isn't that a name from guardiens of the galaxy?" Alisha asked

"eh, it's just a nick name" Jeremy shrugged

"well Jeremy, please do introduce to these young ladies" Groot AKA Heinrich said

"well, this is Alisha and this is Kyoku, they are the night guards" Jeremy said "Alisha, Kyoku, this is one of my co-workers, Heinrich" he introduced

"pleasure to meet you" Kyoku and Alisha said together "why are you mimicking me?" they both said again "jinx" they said AGAIN "I GIVE UP!"

"are you two twins?" Heinrich asked

"no" they both responded

"hey just needed to ask, who drew that mustache on foxy?" Jeremy asked, at this Kyoku looked at Alisha and Alisha looked away

"it was a long night so I don't remember" Kyoku shrugged, Jeremy rolled his eyes

"oh Jeremy, Mr. Fritz wants to meet you" Heinrich said "that bastard" he said in his mind

"well that is not something nice to say to my uncle" Chris said, he had this ability to read minds as well

"what is not nice and who is your uncle?" Alisha said inaudibly

"mister Fritz is my uncle and Heinrich called him a bastard, that is what I said is not nice" Chris answered

"oh, okay" she said softly "so shouldn't we be working right now?"she told Jeremy

"yeah you should, well I will go now" Jeremy said and left and the girls went around the pizzeria to see that no person enters a restricted area

* * *

authors note: so I will end this chapter here, don't worry if your (legoturbo56 and Writer's pen 77) OC hasn't come yet, I will put it in the next chapter cuz right now I am tired and on a youtube marathon, also, you can give me OC's whenever you want, I honestly don't care XD so ... PEACE *goes to youtube and starts watching stuff*


	10. Ch7: staff members (II)

Authors note: IM ALIVE! okay so Jessie Bessie unfortunately wasn't able to make a chapter BUT THAT'S OKAY! I mean, everyone is busy alright XD, enough chit-chat TIME TO CONTINUE!

* * *

Alisha and Kyoku roamed around the pizzeria, by now they met 1 more person, his name was ... Bob ... that is the only word they could remember ... Bob ... *ehem*, he had red hair and green eyes and seemed to be a really good friend of Groot " so, do you have any crazy ideas for the night?" Kyoku asked

"oh yes" Alisha smirked and took another sip of her coffee

"oh hel- HEY NO COFFEE FOR YOU!" Kyoku said as she took away the coffee cup from Alisha "YOU ARE WAAAAAAAAAY HYPER THAN YOU THINK"

" awe ... how come you get to drink coffee then?"

"because I don't eat 5 CHOCOLATES IN LIKE ONE DAY!" Alisha blushed at this statement (Author: HOW DA FUQ IS SHE NOT FAT?! Jess: Idk she's your OC) , Jeremy almost banged into them

"AAH! oh, hey, uh, can you two quickly bring a folder named Lily Cahill in the second drawer in the office please?"  
before the girls could answer Jeremy thanked them and quickly ran away

"hmm ... weird fellow" Alisha shrugged "wonder how weird he is for you" she smirked at her friend

"HEY!" Kyoku scolded as they walked back to the office, Alisha opened the drawer and searched for the name 'Lily Cahill'

"hmm let's see, Alisha Clark, Kyoku Marrows, Robert Bob Urgle, oh THAT was his full name, Heinrich Grutfert, Jeremy Fitzeral ... zergald ..ZGERALD! sorry found it hard to pronounce for some reason" Kyoku laughed at Alisha's pronunciation, it was normal since Alisha always tried to read quickly and ended up calling a word something else like earlier in English class, she pronounced fist as fish " okay, then there is Mike Afton, William Afton-"

"wait what did you say?" Chris cut her off

"uh, William Afton?"

" _why do they still have his profile? if they have his ... then do they have Mr Henry's too? And ... he had a son named Mike? or is it just a coincidence that they have the same surname?"_ he thought in his mind "oh okay, didn't hear that name properly" he lied, Alisha narrowed her eyes

"you need to tell me a LOT of things tonight" she stated and continued to search "then there is Henry ... Henry something ... his last name is scribbled off, welp next, OH, there it is" she said as she pulled out a folder " Lily Cahill, well then let's go" Alisha turned to Kyoku who nodded in agreement. On their way they literally bumped into the so called Lily Cahill

"OH I AM SO SORRY!" Lily, Alisha and Kyoku apologized together and stares at each other

"well at least now I know I am not the only worker here who has dyed their hair" Alisha said

"you have dyed your hair violet from the tips, not purple all over" Kyoku said

"whatever" Alisha rolled her eyes

"you must the new night guard" Lily said "well, uh sorry again, my name is-"

"Lily?" Alisha guessed

"yes- how do you know?" she asked

"meh, guess work" she shrugged " my name is Alisha and you probably know Kyoku also, uh, do you by any chance know where Jeremy is?"

"uh .. YES! in the party room" Lily pointed

"thank you" Kyoku and Alisha said together and walked away

* * *

Authors note: is this chapter short? meh whatever IMMA TO LAZYEAH! and I have to type ANOTHER skit my class has assigned me to do, WHY AM I THE ONLY STUDENT (except for a few) WHO TYPES ALMOST EVERYTHING ON THE LAPTOP! meh so see you all next time PEACE! AAAND - and, from now on (yeah now I have to make a schedule for this thing DAMN IT!) I will only post chapters on this fiction on Saturdays or Sundays or on Saturdays and Sundays, okay NOW **PEACE!**


	11. Ch8: an odd night

Authors note: I KNOW I SAID SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS OR SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS but I was free today so I though why not?

* * *

" WHY DO THEY EVEN CARE ABOUT GRADES?!" Kyoku exclaimed as she collected a few things, her parents called her home because her grades had suddenly dropped "I MEAN- WHO WOULD JUST ... GROUND YOU FROM GOING TO WORK?" she continued

"mhm" Alisha said as she read the newspaper, Kyoku continued to blabbler, but she at least had a decent reason to "hey at least it isn't like you will loose your job or something ..."

"what if I do?"

"uh ... shouldn't you be happy?" Kyoku stayed quite "I mean, you were getting pretty disturbed by this"

" I know Al, I know, but something is off with this place" Kyoku sighed

" high five on that, maybe it is just because of all the rumors" Alisha shrugged, Chris gave her a ' _after all the prove I  
have given you, YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU_' look as she gave back a ' _eeeeeeeeeeeeeyep, by now you should know how stubborn I am_ ' look

"well, see you on ... what day is it?"

"Friday"

"see you on Monday then"

"why, you wont be there during the weekends or something?"

"GROUNDED"

"oh yeah ... whatever, SEE YOU ON MON KYO" Alisha waved as Kyoku grumbled as she left

" it's just you and me tonight huh?" Alisha turned to Chris who gave her a nod "well I was about to tape up Bonnie to a chair-"

"WHAT?!" Chris screamed

"Just kidding, I don't have THAT MUCH power to do it" Alisha laughed

"uh, do you talk to yourself a lot?" Lily asked in concern as she poked her head from the side of the door

"oh don't worry, you'll get used to it" Alisha smiled

"hehe ... yeah, my family thinks I am crazy WELL in an okay manner because I am always making tomato time bombs " she laughed

"TOMATO TI- HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU MAKE THAT" Alisha asked as she tried a LOT (which is 43 times) to make a tomato time bomb

"HAHA I'll tell ya'" Lily snickered. 11:55 soon arrived and everyone left except for Alisha

"ready for Freddy?" Alisha asked in a funny manner but Chris seemed to be lost in some other world "hey? Chris? you there? Christopher? Chriseroo? Christmas? POLIYAUKHOE!"

"poli- HUH?!" Chris snapped back to the real world " uh sorry, what did you say?"

Alisha rolled her eyes and changed the topic "you have to **tell me something** " she simply said with a little pitch of darkness

"oh ye-" 12 AM chimed "wait how did 12 o clock chime so quickly?" suddenly music started to play

 _"come here down below  
where nightmares go to wait"_  
Alisha turned around to see Freddy singing behind them  
 _"if you hesitate  
I won't blame you NO"_  
Bonnie continued, Alisha took a turn to the left and ran

 _"monsters in the darkness  
will show you no restraint"_  
Chica blocked her, Alisha felt ... she didn't feel fear but ... sadness?

 _"you gotta concentrate  
to prevent your soul"_  
Foxy walked behind her

 _"will your time run out?"_  
the most unexpected person said, Chris, he didn't have those innocent silver eyes anymore, instead he had black eyes with glowing white pupils, he didn't have the bandage that soaked with blood on his head anymore, it was gone, which made it look worse, it seemed like you can almost see his skull, blood was everywhere, on his shirt, pant ... everywhere, his eyes filled with blood instead of tears, this made Alisha think, was ... was he connected to the lure?

 _"tick tick tick_

BEHIND THESE FRIENDLY EYES!  
THERE'S A FACE THAT HIDES!"

they all sang as what seemed to be a soul of 4 kids that she had never see flashed behind the bots for almost a millisecond

 ** _"COMING FOR YOU LIFE  
YOU WON'T LAST!"_**  
this time the voice sounded more childish ... literally childish, then their voices became a mixture of theirs and the childish voices

"C _L_ _ **O**_ **S** ER  
W **E'E** ** _R A_** _LI_ _ **V**_ **E**  
 _IT'S TIME TO SURVIVE  
another __**5**_ _lo_ _ **ng**_ **nights**

WELCOME BACK!"

"welcome back? why are they saying welcome back" Alisha thought as she looked at Chris for an answer but Chris looked down as if he couldn't have done anything at all

 _"Back again so soon?  
We've all been preparing for you  
Another fright  
Another scream  
Another broken rotten dream  
Welcome back"_  
Chris stressed on broken and dream

 _"Hold your breath and close your doors  
It starts again (it starts again)  
Can you reach the end? (reach the end)  
With your mind unscathed?  
Lurking in the shadows  
Secrets of the past (secrets of the past)  
Locked behind the masks  
(Locked behind the masks)  
At our masquerade"_  
he echoed every last sentence, Alisha looked at everyone in confusion and ran towards the stage

 _"Follow me to the horror show  
You're the attraction we're watching  
Its me, who is in control  
Holding on to the puppet strings"_  
Freddy sang while trying to catch the guard as she jumped and ducked down the tables to make it as an obstacle for the bear

 _"Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back"_  
Bonnie finally caught her

 _ **"Will you live to see the light?  
Its another five long nights  
Can you out run your demise?  
Its another five long nights  
Innocence slowly unwinds  
Its another five long nights  
Will your final hour chime?  
Its another five long nights  
(Tick, tick, tick)"**_  
a strange voice sang from somewhere as the animatronic nervously rubbed her golden fur

 _"Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back  
Welcome back  
Welcome back"_  
Chris sang as he pointed Alisha towards the office, she nodded and broke free from Bonnie's grip and ran

 _"Back again so soon?  
We've been preparing for you  
Another jump  
Another scare  
Spend the night with us  
If you dare  
Welcome back"_  
Foxy got cut off with Alisha closing the door, this time he backed up

Alisha sighed "WHAT! WAS THAT!" Chris lowered his head

"it may be night 2 for you ... but it is night 5 for Kyoku, now you have to face this night for her" he said silently

"TH-THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE!" she exclaimed

"it won't ... for now ..."

"and WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN BY WELCOME BACK? I JUST SPENT ONE NIGHT! YOU GUYS SANG LIKE I CAME BACK AFTER AGES!"

"that's what _they_ think, the bots know you just came yesterday"

"CHRIS! WHATEVER YOU ARE SAYING MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!"

"calm down, you have work to do" he pointed at the camera

"whatever" she said "you made me believe that there actually IS a hidden lure behind all this horror" she said in one of her serious tones "and I WILL solve it, will you tell me everything?"

Chris stayed silent for a while "well ... okay ..." he said softly

"it's quite ... too quite ..." Alisha commented at the eerie silence around and jumped back a bit when she saw all the bots on the stage suddenly turn towards her, their eyes were like Chris's except they had different colors than white, Bonnie had amethyst, Chica had liz and Freddy's were teal. when she turned to Foxy's camera, they saw him poking his head out with his eyes black and pupils toasty topaz. "well if that isn't weird ..." she started clicked on all the cameras rapidly

"DON'T DO THAT-" Chris warned

"meh, I won't run out of power, somehow time sped up so quickly that it is 4:30" she said simply

"NO BECA-" A golden figure popped up in front of them "PUT YOU CAMERA UP!"

"wait what?"

"don't worry, I won't stuff ANYONE in a suit" a ghost appeared instead of ... who Chris expected to appear

"Cassy?" Alisha looked at Chris who nodded

"she isn't like her brother who is _forcing_ the others to do all the stuffing for revenge"

"let me be honest, I too used to think that was a REALLY GOOD idea, but then I slowly realized what I was doing" she said "but let me ask again, are you SURE you can solve the lure?" Alisha nodded, Cassy snapped her fingers and made the clock chime. Alisha looked at her watch to see it was still 4:33 and looked at her quizzically "oh how I love to make the others think that time is up" Cassy smiled "haha I'll tell you my ... our story'" Cassy said " get yourself comfortable cause now this is going to be a long story" she continued as Alisha comfortably sat on her seat " it all started when~

~flashback~

/Cassy P.O.V./

It was a summer afternoon Fredrick ran around with our friends as I sat on the table and watched him play with Ben, Felix and Mary "CASSY WHY DON'T YOU JOIN" her brother asked

"no Fredrick, I'm fine" I told him

"WE CAN PLAY TAG!"

"mmmmmmmmmmm okay I'M IN! I'M IT" I exclaimed as the others ran "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" I ran around and saw a pinkish purple color flash by, I stood there for a moment and then ignored it and left, I checked under the tables, next to the stage, EVERYWHERE but I couldn't see them. Then I suddenly crossed my brother's brown colored bear plush which looked similar to mine except I had a purple and yellow one. I slowly picked up the bear "he must have dropped it by accident" I muttered

"ehem, do you know these kids?" someone in a ... Golden Bonnie suit asked, I looked at all the pictures

"yes, I know all of them" I answered to the suit forgetting everything about stranger danger

"hey, I am searching for them" he lied "can you help me?" he asked

"um ... okay?" I said, he told me to follow him to some room and said we should check there, when I entered the room, I was terrified, I saw blood, lots and LOTS of blood, I almost screamed before the man held my mouth and stabbed me in the back, all I remembered was a man in pink or purple with a yellow batch.

~end of flash back~

and that is it" she shrugged

"th-that's terrible ..." Alisha said softly

"there is a bit more, after we were killed, we found ourselves possessing these robots that we possess now" she continued "and where did that REALLY GOOD BUT IT WAS A REALLY BAD IDEA come from? **Charlie"** she said in a dangerous voice "he gave us this plan and this is what we have been doing for ... 5-7, 12 years" Alisha stared at her in shock " I know right? this Charlie guy possesses the puppet" she said

"puppet? AH LORD that robot creeped me OUT!" Alisha exclaimed

"eh" Cassy shrugged "even if he isn't here, my friends and brother still use the same plan ..." she said silently

"and your brother and friends are Fredrick, Felix, Ben and Mary?"

"yep"Alisha opened her mouth to say something but her phone suddenly buzzed "oh well, it's 6 AM, I must go again" she said and faded away, Alisha looked at Chris

"your turn" she said and Chris looked away nervously

* * *

Authors note: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *faints*  
Jessie Bessie: *swings my sword everywhere* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Me: mmh? OH RIGHT! *goes to the kitchen to prepare food* um *looks at the readers* well guys, uh ... OH RIGHT, YEAH SO SUP EVERYONE! NEON HERE AS ALWAYS, lately I have been thinking of making this like a bit of a musical, of course I cant name in FNAF musicals XD that would make a completely different sense, also, I am making a polling for Alisha and Steven (not on quotev) DON'T ... ask ... why ... gotta decide something soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo PEACE *goes back to cooking*


	12. Ch-9:hiding the past?

Authors note: ... back ... again ... whatever, SO everyone, I might upload a few chapters between Saturday and Wednasday, why? because I FINALLY HAVE HOLIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYZ *ehem* sorry, yeah so let's continue

* * *

Alisha calmly closed the pizzeria door when Mr. Fritz tapped her shoulder "AH!" she screamed and turned back " oh ... sorry ... please stop startling people like that" she said

"hehe yeah, I am used to everyone being used to it soooooooooo yeah ..." Fritz said

"yes he used scare us to hell whenever he met us" Chris rolled his eyes as a small giggle escaped Alisha's mouth

"yeah *ehem* um Alisha, we are about to have a staff meeting at around 5:00 PM today, please do pass this information to Kyoku" he informed

"um I don't think she will be joining us ... for a while" Alisha stuttered a bit

"Why's that? oh never mind, but remember to be there on time" Fritz left before Alisha could even respond, after a moment of silence Alisha decided to walk back home through the forest, though it was a longer way of going home, it used to be quite fun to go there.

" I still don't understand why you guys are doing this ..." Alisha said unconsciously

" I don't want to, just like Originals and toys, I am also being forced to do it" Chris said " _they just want revenge from some man in purple ..._ "

"by killing night guards? how are we connected to it? and ... toys? do you mean the one's from the other pizzeria that shut down?"

Chris ignored the last question "the man who killed them was a night guard, they think that all the night guards are the same"

"well forgive me to say this but they sound like a bunch of f*cking idiots"

"honestly, I agree with you, why do they even WANT revenge? what is with revenge? and why are they so stupid to think that ALL guards are the same?"

" I dunno " Alisha shrugged "so ... are you all always possessing them?"

"no, not exactly, on night 1,2,3 and 4, all of the robots hunt down the guards, if they fail to do so by night 4, on night 5,6 and 7, those kids take over. We all perform different takes, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are in charge of draining the power , after the guard is caught, Freddy is the one who stuffs the guard into the suit"

"then what do you do?"

" While they do that, I just give the guards hallucinations, so I technically don't HUNT the guard"

"why are you doing that?"

"as I said, I am forced to do it"

"oh ... well that must be bad" Alisha opened her house door, when she entered, it looked like a summer afternoon while it was actually monsoons and 7 in the morning, Chris wasn't beside her anymore "huh?!" she looked around "what the ..." she trailed off when she saw a boy who looked like Chris but much older with light brown eyes laughing as he walked by "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE THE HOUSE!" she scolded but he didn't hear a thing and walked out of the house, suddenly she heard banging's coming from somewhere, she walked around to find the source and saw that in came from her room. Alisha tried to open the door but her hand just slipped through the handle "WAAAAAAAH`" she almost tripped and walked inside.

When she came inside, she saw a boy with tears in his eyes "poor kid, where are his parents?" she thought "and ... who was that other bo-" she stared in shock when the boy turned around as he gave up and sat cross legged with his head lowered in sorrow. He was none other than Chris

" _what did he do this time_?" a voice asked "he locked you in your room again" he continued, Alisha turned around to find the exact same Fredbear plush she had speaking, LITERALLY SPEAKING "don't be scared, I am here with you"

Chris looked at his bear and got up and roamed around in his room, he silently went to the door and banged again but no avail " Jeffery please" he muttered as he trembled to his knees and curled into a ball on the floor as tears ran down his cheeks making a whole pool of tears on the floor "tomorrow is another day" his voice faded away " HEY?" the voice echoed "HEY YOU THERE?" Alisha slowly snapped back into reality

"wait WHAT TH-" Alisha looked at Chris with a terrifying look "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"how should I know? you just suddenly became silent and walked around and just ... stared ... you okay?" Chris said, Alisha stared at him, why wouldn't she? just a second ago she saw him crying, scared ... in agony, and now he is perfectly calm and fine

" I ... I need some coffee" she said

"no you need some SLEEP!" Chris screamed but Alisha ignored and walked to the kitchen, looking as if she was being mind controlled "what's up with her?" he muttered

" _it's simple, he is back"_ this sent chills down Chris's spine " _this time, he isn't only back for you ... but for her too, for her brother and friends ... for your brother ... sister... and father. But don't be scared, I am still here, I have always been, and anyways ... tomorrow is another day"_

* * *

Authors note: I know the chapter is kinda short today but eh whatever, GU BAI! no wait ... that really doesn't sound like me *ehem* PEACE! ah that's much better


	13. Ch10: the staff meeting

Authors note: certain annoying friend: come on  
Me: no  
Friend: our holidays are almost over, DO IT OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT TO PLAY IN THE PA-  
Me: LEMME GO! I WILL TYPE OKAY I WILL TYPE Jesus Christ I'll do it ... wait where was I last?  
Friend: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Chris turned to the fredbear plush to not find it there "why?" he muttered under his breath knowing that the plush could hear him

" _'he' is still out there, 'he' is still seeking revenge_ " this made him gulp " _I'm sorry Chris ... but this is how it has to be ..."_

" why can't he just put it in the past?" Chris thought

"you're correct, I need some sleep not coffee" Alisha said as she stormed into the room and jumped on her bed and fell asleep, Chris rolled his eyes

"Never change" he said and walk- technically floated around the house "how could 'he' have even done that?" he said audibly " how could he have even killed his own children? no ... he wasn't to blame ...they weren't to blame ... I was ...only if I didn't-"

" _blaming yourself doesn't really help you know_ " a familiar voice said

" _I agree, it wasn't your fault anyway"_ the previous voice said

" Plushtrap, Fredbear, out of 9 people who know what happened, you are one of them, tell me HOW it wasn't my fault" Chris turned towards them "if I wasn't such a cry baby, Fredbear's springlocks wouldn't have malfunctioned and 'he' wouldn't have gone all insane slaughtering every single child he sees. If I wouldn't have feared everything I wouldn't have gotten those nightmares that made everyone think that I'm a scardey cat, and Jeffery wouldn't have troubled me because he never knew what else I feared"

" _BUT, it was also Jeffery's fault that he enjoyed troubling you, it was also 'his' fault that those 5 children haunt the pizzeria and your sister and a few more kids haunt the sister location"_ Plushtrap said

"you don't need to mention the sister part" Chris said softly as he crossed his arms

" _sorry ..."_ he said calmly

" _just saying ... why do they give exotic butter as a gift?"_ Fredbear asked

"beca- ... honestly I don't know" Chris scratched his head " maybe because everyone likes butter?" he guessed  
while the plushies shrugged

" _do you think she can do it?"_ Fredbear asked as Chris shivered

" I ... I don't know ... she only knows one story but there are 3 more to be told" he said blankly.

~TIMEZ SKIIIIIIIIP~

At 5, Alisha walked into the pizzeria while she dragged Kyoku behind her "lemme gooooooooooooooo" Kyoku said in a sleepy tone"

"come on, how bad can it be?" Alisha said as the walked into the staff room, after a 1 hour speech by Fritz she realized how bad it can be, half of the staff members were about to fall asleep, HECK EVEN CHRIS WAS ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP! AND HE IS A GHOST!

"Now for the important part-" Fritz got cut off

"is it about the pizza?" one of the staff members asked

"no" he answered " though that is the second important part-"

"AW COME ON!" the whole staff screamed

Fritz cleared his throat "the important part is, from tomorrow, till the next month, the pizzeria will be closed because we will be re-making this place and having brand new ANIMATRONICS!"

"oh great, we will need to deal with more headaches at night" Kyoku muttered "uh, how many new animatronics?"

"well they aren't brand new, they were used in this pizzeria years back but ... something happened so we had to put them in storage, but NOW they have been fixed and are BACK, there are ... 4 and 3, ... 7! OF THEM!"

"7?!" Alisha exclaimed " this job isn't worth $120.50 per week" she grunted which made Chris laugh a bit

"true" he said "including the part where you are technically playing a game of life and death"

"yes, so in total there will be 11 robots" Fritz said calmly "and joining you 2 night guards will be no one else but Mike Afton"

"MIKE AFTON?!" Jeremy and 2 more guards, naming Harry and Vincent (Au: no Vincent is not the purple man in this story, that was the only name I could think of XP) exclaimed, Kyoku and Alisha looked at each other and shrugged, then turned to look at Chris and saw his face full of happiness and horror at the same time, a combination that can rarely be seen indeed

"this will be interesting" Alisha muttered under her breath as she narrowed her eyes

"ehem" Fritz said to get there attention "what are you looking at?" he asked

"Chris" she muttered inaudibly "space" she finally said

"well stop looking then" he said as Alisha shrugged and turned back "So tomorrow there is not need for you all to come, this place will be closed for a month, we will join back on 11th October , any questions? no? okay then, now for the second important ne-"

"NO!" the whole staff said, got up and walked out of the room

"hmm ... well that was expected" he shrugged and walked back to his office


	14. Ch11:weirder and weired

As Alisha and Kyoku walked towards the door, the manager stopped them "haha I forgot to tell you didn't I?" he said

Both the girls looked at each other and then at him quizzically "forgot to tell us what?" Kyoku asked

"That you need to meet the mechanic who is inside the parts and service room of course! And you will also meet the guard who I told you about earlier, Mike" he smiled and headed of before any of them could say a thing

"why does he always do that?" Alisha asked as Kyoku shrugged and both the girls walked into the PnS room (Au: PnS is short for parts and service, just telling to those who don't know)They jumped back a bit when they saw a dull face looking at them

"let me guess, you are the other two night guards" he said

"uh ... and you are Mike?" Kyoku asked

"yes" he said dully

"okay" the so called mechanic named Katey said "all done" she added as she got up "here are the papers, remember to go through them-"

"why can't you fix the night mode thing?" Mike asked

"it's not something that can be 'fixed' it's just in the programing, if it isn't the programming then ask Afton robotics because they made the bots, I didn't" she said as she adjusted her cap. While they talked, Alisha and Kyoku didn't notice Chris flinch a bit when Katey said the word 'Afton robotics' "well I am leaving" she said as she left

Mike shrugged and headed to the exit as well "hey" Kyoku stopped him "no introduction or anything?"

"everything will be done when we come back next month" he said blankly and left

"well" Alisha said "guess we just have to wait, that wasn't very helpful though" they both walked outside, as they did Alisha saw the alive Chris flash before her eyes, sitting under one of the tables, in a cloud of grief but quickly ignored it, the 2 girls decided to walk to Kyoku's house together, Alisha filled her in with what happened earlier excluding a few parts, that is, the alive Chris crying and banging at the door and sitting under the table.

"that's pretty wei- wait did you say that you will end the lure?!" Kyoku exclaimed while Alisha just nodded " DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING UP AGAINST?!" she gained another nod "are you nodding for the sake of nodding?"

"no" Alisha said "hey I will find out the truth even if Chris tries his best to hide it and I will, I WILL finish this nightmare" she continued. Kyoku looked at her and Chris

"Alisha ..." she said and just walked away. Alisha sighed

"come on" she said "let's go home" she waved her hand as they walked back home

"please, Al, don't do this, why ?" Chris said

"Chris ... sometimes ... there are things which are hard to explain, and sometimes, they don't even have an explanation, this ... is one of those things" she shrugged and walked into her house while Chris sighed, he didn't want to make her suffer, he would try his best, he wasn't going to let this happen ... but could he stop her? even if what she was doing was just to help them all rest in peace, to end this, was it worth loosing her life? she didn't know what she was going for. Alisha fell on her bed in tiredness "URGH" she said "this has been the shortest, yet the longest day of my life" she huffed "Chris?"

"yeah?"

" are you giving me hallucination ?"

"of course not, why are you asking?"

"beca-" Alisha stopped to think, should she say it or not? "because, this morning I saw someone ... someone who looked just like you, crying, in this exact room, screaming Jeffery let me out ..."

Chris shook his head "well ... I don't know what you are talking about " he said with a straight face "maybe your mind is playing tricks on you"

"yeah ... maybe ..." Alisha trailed off. Even if Chris looked like he had no idea what she was talking about, deep inside he was full of fear, guilt and anger "PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME AND EVERYONE ELSE ALONE FOR ETERNITY!" he screamed in his mind "why? ..." he thought

 **"why? the fun has just begun"** a dark voice said

"oh no" Chris whispered inaudibly

* * *

Authors note: well folks that is all for now PEACE *falls asleep*


	15. Ch12: Newspapers full of secrets

Au: and here is the MOST boring and headache giving yet important chapter of all

* * *

~Next day~  
Why are we going to the library?" Chris asked Alisha

"I need to search for something" she said blankly "uh .. can you leave me alone for a while please?" she asked him. Chris nodded, he knew everyone needs privacy sometimes

"I will be back at the house, just ... take care of yourself when you are coming back" Alisha rolled her eyes

" I'm not a 10 year old Chris" she said, Chris chuckled

"so? you're pretty careless" he snickered

"HEY!" Alisha said, a few people nearby looked at her while Chris smirked in satisfaction "kill me right now" was what she was thinking. After a while Alisha entered the library, Chris probably teleported back home by now. She walked to the librarian and whispered something in her ear. The librarian shivered a bit and then pointed at a particular section.

Alisha walked to that area and started searching the newspapers, she stopped at the 1987 paper "finally" she muttered, she found one newspaper of 19th October 1987, 15th September, 14th 1987 September 1987, 1st September, 12th June 1984, 15th February 1984 and 21st December 1983 "wait ... there is one more? ... weird" she said as she took out a rather old, decaying newspaper which looked like even a single touch will turn it into powder, it already was half torn apart and a few words and letters were scratched out "maybe they didn't take good care of this one ..."

Alisha carefully took it out and placed all the newspapers on the nearest table and sat down, the whole place was quite empty, it wasn't surprising because not many people come and spend some time in the library, the town where she lived in and the library were quite big, at the moment there were about 11 people in the library excluding a few people who work there.

Alisha opened one of the newspapers and took out her note pad and her pen to make a few notes, mental notes wasn't such a good idea, even if she had a good memory, she didn't want Chris to know what she was trying to do including the fact that he could read minds. He couldn't understand Alisha's handwriting WHICH WAS A GOOD THING. She never had good handwriting anyway (Au: *laughs* I will never have good handwriting, no matter what I do ... the first reason why I loose marks in English)

" 21st December, 1983" she read in her mind "Mrs. Schmidt commits suicide. Dead body of Mrs. Schmidt found outside the Fazbear Pizzeria back exit. Some say that it was a murder while the rest say she committed suicide because she became very depressed after her son's death ..." Alisha looked in confusion, the name was scribbled off " ... after her son's death, something Schimdt. She was the wife of Mr. Schimdt, one of the owners of the Pizzeria called Fredbear's family diner, Police were unable to link any of the staffs or the Schmidt family to any crime." Alisha looked below "NEW FAZBEAR PIZZERA OPENING SOON WITH NEW AND IMPROVED ANIMATRONICS!" Alisha slightly nodded her head, wrote a few things in her note pad and moved on to the next newspaper

" 12th February, 1984. 10 year old Charlie Schmidt, Henry Schmidt's daughter went missing with 4 more kids named Benny Hagen, the daughter of the Hagen family, and Becky, Fran and Faun, daughter and twin sons of the Maren family." Alisha sighed "poor families" she muttered under her breath, wrote a few notes and moved on to the next newspaper

"15th June, 1984" she sighed "4 Teenagers missing. 2 Belonging to the Owner, Mr. William Afton and the owner, Mr. Henry Schmidt and 2 more were gone missing on a 15th June, 1984. Their parents thought they were just spending a night out but when they didn't return, their parents quickly informed the police. The officers say they most likely would be dead by now. At this, Mr. Afton committed suicide. The restaurant was given to Mr. Schimdt after his death but he refused and gave it to his brother, Mr. Fritz Schimdt, after that, Mr. Henry Schmidt was never seen again. The names of those boys were: Michael, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt, Juner Afton, the son of Mr. Afton, Beth Hagen, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Hagen and Terence Maren, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Maren." Alisha stopped reading when she saw the face of the boy who she saw laughing and walking away yesterday morning "no ... no it was just a trick my brain was playing on me ... this is just a coincidence" she told herself and wrote a few notes and moved on to the next one.

"1st September, 1987, child found dead outside the pizzeria. A child named Leon was found dead outside the pizzeria, he seemed to have eaten a poisoned cupcake, checking the camera footage was of no use because the cameras were offline. The staff were too busy giving children cake that they didn't even see it happen. Police still don't know if some stranger gave it, or he just ate a cupcake which he found somewhere on the street. The sir name of the child is unknown as he was an orphan." Alisha wrote something and quickly moved on to the next one without reading further

"14th September, 4 Children gone missing-" she moved on to the other one " 16th September, not 4 but 5 CHILDREN WERE MISSING!-" Alisha skipped the unneeded details as Cassy already told her the whole story " names of the children were Ben, son of the Melwen family, Mary, daughter of the Frolic family, Felix, son of the Chacko and Fredrick and Cassy, the son and daughter of the Cawthen family-" Alisha was sweating ... sweating like hell for some reason, fear ... why was fear building up in her? Below she saw a picture of them all together, Cassy was too busy reading a book, Felix seemed to be running away from Fredrick because he stole his hat, Ben laughed at them while Mary sat and sung beside Cassy. Alisha was now just scribbling words on her note pad, she quickly moved to the last one

"27th August 1983, hehe, Chris's birthday" Alisha laughed nervously and almost screamed and fell down the chair what she said Chris's face on the newspaper "AH" she squeaked and gained a big shush from everyone in the library. Alisha felt a bit nauseous and decided to go home with the amount of information she got, she decided not to read any further and kept the newspapers back " maybe some other time" she said softly, thanked the librarian and walked out of the library.

Back at home with Chris, he was talking to his plushies about something. The plushies went back to their place while Chris removed that worried expression off his face when Alisha entered " whoa were you running all the way home or something?" he said

" No Chris, but I don't think I feel quite well" Alisha said as she sat on the couch and threw her note pad on the table

"Maybe you should rest" he said

"urgh how much more?" Alisha said in an irritated tone as she took her laptop and started to search for something but then stopped in the middle " I think I will just throw my mind into something else" she said as she walked out of the house again.

* * *

Authors note: FINALLY DONE!  
thanks to Blindskeleton and PsychoticBastard to help me in the tiniest tiny tiny tiny tiny thing which is the falling down the chair idea XD well Imma going PEACE!


	16. Ch13: a promise

/Kyoku P.O.V./

One month past ever so quickly. My dog, Sani, was licking my face at the moment, I held her and put her down on the floor so she could run away. I yawned as stretched my hands, Alisha's reputation was dropping quicker than mine, her crazy attitude seemed to have vanished just ... vanished. I know something is wrong with my friend but what? Is it because she is trying to solve the lure? Or is it because her parents died? No ... don't think like that ...

I quickly jumped off my bed and wore my uniform and headed downstairs "sweetie why did you take so long? now you will get late to school, quickly eat your breakfast and run to the bus stop as fast as you can" my mom said

"don't worry" I said as I ate my breakfast and left. It was a foggy day as usual and seemed to have rained a bit. I almost slipped on the muddy path.

"hey Kyoku" I let out a small squeak quickly turned around and saw Chris

"whoa you scared me" I said

"Sorry" Chris apologized " I need to talk to you privately" he said "Alisha shouldn't know"

"uh why?" I asked him "you know her for a very long time, she is surely trustworthy"

"yes, I know that, but ... I need you to help me stop her from literally getting herself killed"  
"and how in the world is she about to get herself killed?"

"she is trying to solve the lure, because of that the other ghost kids want to kill her first before they kill you and Mike"

"BUT SHE IS TRYPING ( ... this is trying not tryping ... yeah I am correcting the grammar at the moment ... I am just going to leave this the way it is ... to show what happens when I type a bit too fast) TO HELP!"

"they don't want help, they think they don't need help"

"wow they ARE stupid"

"that's because they don't remember their past"

"wait so is that the reason you don't talk about your past? because you don't remember it?"

"yes" Chris 'lied'

"well I guess that makes a little sense" I shrugged

"why keep it a secret and not tell her?"

"do you know how stubborn she is?"

"yeah but-"

"do you think she will listen"

"uh ... no but-"

"do you even think its worth asking her?"

"no but-"

"then stop 'but'ing. 12AM she is there and 1AM she is dead ... please Kyoku I'm also begging you to leave this job, it just isn't worth loosing your's, Alisha's OR ANYONES life" he said in a warning tone. After a moment of silence I nodded and quickly ran to the bus stop and climbed the bus before it left.

"HELLO!" a familiar voice screamed into my ear, I slowly turned around and fell from my seat when I saw it was Lily

"AH!...you?" I screamed, obviously

"YEAH! Imma new" she grinned as she pointed at herself.

"oh" I sighed "why is everyone SCARING ME WHEN THEY ARE GREETING ME!" I suddenly screamed gaining a few kids attention.

"SORRY!" she apologized "used to greeting everyone like that"

"you are just like Alisha when she was 11" I continued

"REALLY?! GOOD TO KNOW" She shook my hand rather hastily

"this will be a long day ..." I thought in my mind

~time skip lunch break~

/narrator P.O.V./

Kyoku and Josh looked at their friend who was playing around with her food. Alisha was have hallucinations which she ignored, or at least tried to, she saw Chris ... again ... everyone she knew was gone and all she saw were kids playing around with Chris weeping in the corner with his sister, whose name was Charlie comforted him, Alisha was sick of it, just sick of it, she never told anyone which made it worse, she didn't even tell Chris or Steven.

"Al" Josh called her name but she didn't respond, Kyoku put her hand on Josh's shoulder

"leave her be" she said "I'll talk to her later" she assured

"you better" Josh got up and joined another group in which they were working on a project

Kyoku and Chris looked at each other and sighed "I couldn't get her to speak sooooo good luck" Chris said

"help me" Kyoku muttered as she banged her head on the table which made Alisha snap out of the hallcuinations  
. Alisha looked around and then sighed

"what did I miss?" she asked in a bored voice

"nothing" Kyoku shrugged "nothing at all ... unless I am missing out on something" she narrowed her eyes

"nothing" Alisha lied

"nothing at all?"

"nothing at all" Alisha got up "... I'm not hungry"

"you are never hungry" Chris said

"you never eat" Alisha shot back

"that's because I am a ghost"

"..." Alisha walked away in defeat

* * *

Authors note: SUP EVERYONE! so sorry for not posting for so long, I was about to type more but I couldn't because every time I did, my mum would come in and scold me and tell me to cook food and all, right now I still haven't typed the whole thing but I am like ... I GIVE UP DAMN IT! so here is the 772 words story which I was about to make 1000 but I couldn't. I was about to have like a tornado but I couldn't do it, I CAN do it in the next chapter but then it wont be fnaf anymore, it would be life of Alisha Clark. if you get or don't get what I mean, then I am outta here PEACE!


	17. Chapter 14

Authors note: HOW ARE ALL MY READERS? probably bored but eh, hey before I start this chapter, even if you guys probably don't know about Diwali (unless you are an Indian) please just- PLEASE DON'T BURST ANY CRACKERS, CHILDEREN WHO ARE LIKE 5 YEAR OLD ARE STUCK IN FACTORIES MAKING THOSE CRACKERS! IMAGINE THE PAIN THEY ARE GOING THROUGH! THEY **DIE!** EACH YEAR ONE FACTORY OR ANOTHER EXPLODES! YES EXPLODES! LIKE LITERALLY KILLING EVERYONE! WHY DO YOUNG GENERATIONS HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS? I DON'T CARE **HOW** BUT PLEASE! RAISE YOUR VOICES! Asthma, this is something common that old people go through at this festival, is this some way of celebrating joy? Your pets, afraid of all the noise pollution, EVEN FARMS CATCH ON FIRE WHEN A CRACKER ENDS UP IN THE VILLAGERS FARMS! Also, if you all have read the newspaper ... you probably saw that a scientist said that the great coral reef is either dead or is at the edge of dying! **IF IT IS STILL AT THE EDGE WE CAN SAVE IT! but heck who would listen, THE DEAD SEE! IT'S LOOSING IT'S SALINE! THE HERBAL VALUES ARE GETTING LOST! WHY? BECAUSE OF US! BECAUSE WE ARE F*CKING IDIOTS WHO WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT OUR SUROUNDINGS! NO MATTER WHAT WE DO, THERE IS SOMETHING**... something which we do to harm the environment ... we can still change ... but ... no one is ready ... I myself feel like committing suicide because of all this ... no wonder people suicide ... Jessie Bessie ... here is your answer to why do they suicide ... so much to live for? *laughs* more like so much to kill if you live ... okay let's go on with the story now

* * *

/Kyoku P.O.V. continue/

I threw my alarm clock on the floor because it wouldn't stop beeping "Darn clock I know what the time is, I AM LEAVING OKAY!" I almost stomped my foot on the clock, picked it up and left my room. My parents were asleep so I had to be careful to not wake them up.

My dog was blocking the door "oh come on!" I said as I tried to pick her up, all I gained were a few barks from "OI! I will be back by 7" she still didn't move "well ... no food for you then" she quickly got up and moved " works every time" I muttered as I walked out of my house.

I walked down the street, about 11 yards away from the pizzeria, it was surprisingly warm . I almost screamed when a car rashly drove past me. The car stopped at the pizzeria, the man who came out was ... MIKE?! Well ... he was a security guard "MIKE WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?! DRIVE SLOWLY!"

"Mind your language young lady" he said in a grumpy tone as he entered the pizzeria. I quickly ran to him

" I wont mind my language until you stop driving like that" I shot back as he glared daggers at me, we both entered the pizzeria in an angry mood

"What took you guys so long?" Alisha asked as she walked down the hallway "these animatronics are creepy, they say there is one more inside a huge gift box, call 'IT' the Puppet. Haven't seen 'it' " she muttered " and it's 2 minutes to 12" she rolled her eyes

"2 minutes to 12?! OH LORD GET TO THE OFFICE QUICK!" Mike screamed and ran to the office while Alisha and I shrugged

"Have you seen Chris?" Alisha asked

"nopy dopy" I shrugged

"hmm ... where could he be" Alisha wondered, I was just glad that she finally spoke

/Leon P.O.V./

"just be quite for a second" I whispered

"REALLY?! BE QUITE? NO REALLY, WHAT IS WRO-"

"CHRIS I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted. Chris crossed his arms, I saw him mutter something under his breath

"It's okay" Cassy whispered to Chris

" we said this to Mike and we are saying the same thing to 'Alisha', we DON'T NEED help" Fredrick said "even if Mangle is nothing but waste-"

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT!" Chris protested

" when I say shut up to Chris, I say shut up to EVERYONE!" I screamed at them

" I didn't speak" Ben muttered

"well you spoke now" I didn't let Ben respond " we can say that we are allowing them to help us but we are actually trapping them and ki-"

"no ... not on my watch" Chris said almost inaudibly

"WHAT IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"NO SH*T SHERLOCK!" I moved back at his words " I myself have had enough, H-HOW IS KILLING GUARDS ABOUT TO HELP?"

" BY SHUTTING DOWN THIS RESTUARANT, ALL GUARDS ARE THE-"

"NO THEY AREN'T, ALL THESE GUARDS ... none of them are like ... even he wasn't like what you think he is" he said slowly. No one over here knew about his past, no one but me and Cassy

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!" Chris teleported away

/ Alisha P.O.V./

"hey why did the music stop?" I asked Kyoku and Mike

" music ..." Mike muttered "... THE MUSIC BOX!" He screamed, I rolled my eyes and ignored him being panicked, I turned on the flashlight. A chill ran down my spin, well ... now I know how the puppet looks, unless this is just another animatronic

"MYGODWHATTHEF*CKISTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" I screamed, this Puppet ... looks like a clown. the puppet jumped at us, I was so freaked out that I threw the table at him ... it ... I felt light headed as a stepped back and quickly ran screaming. Mike and Kyoku just stared

"Coul-"

"yeah ..." Kyoku cut Mike out

* * *

Authors note: hope you all enjoyed this small chapter, I swear when I finally get free (which might never happen until the vacation starts ... HEY IT STARTS IN A FEW WEEKS OR SO!) I will try to make a whole 2000-3000 words chapter and please remember what I said about Diwali.


	18. Author's note: reason for delay

Ola amigos, I know I broke my promise but hear me out okay? I was so busy that I literally forgot about the story and dare series. If it weren't for a user named Violet Wave then ... MOVING ON! See since my parents were out I had to work twice as hard in the kitchen with my grandma, and her leg is ... well ... I don't want to talk about it but it has got us all worried. Then my laptop, my mum's Mac book pro is crap and she doesn't allow me to use the mac air, my brother doesn't allow me to use his toshiba and my laptop's charger ... I ordered a new one because the pin ... well let's say broke. Anyway, I ordered a new one but the pin was incorrect and my mum for some reason has not bought a new pin as of yet. Then today I am not posting a new chapter because I have a lot AND I MEAN A LOT of work to do ... fudge school ... Anyway I am thinking of removing my story from Quotev since it has proven that no one is interested in FNAF anymore in Quotev. SERIOUSLY I HAVE GOTTEN LIKE 11 VIEWS IN QUOTEV AND ABOUT 605 VIEWS IN ! never thought that I would get 605 but, I mean, just 12 comments on isn't *nervous laughs* that bing of a deal  
Brother: YES IT IS! YOU MIGHT GE-  
Me: I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN BE QUIET! *ehem* so I won't be posting any time soon, also in the dares, I won't be doing that cook off and all so sorry about that, till then PEACE!


	19. Chapter 15

Kyoku got up and slowly walked towards the Puppet "creepy" she stated "creepy stick man"  
"Ah the ol' puppet" Mike said as he examined the marionette "thank goodness that it is not broken"

"it?"

"the puppet doesn't have a specific gender so we call it 'it'"  
"I see, now where did Al go?" Kyoku looked around and saw a few plushies on the desk  
/ somewhere in the prize area /

~Alisha P.O.V.~

I breathed heavily, that was scary as hell "so that is called the puppet hehe" I laughed nervously, I saw a tangle of wires from the corner of my eye, curiosity got the best of me. I walked to the corner, I saw a yellowish light and suddenly I saw a hook aiming right at me.  
I ducked quickly and looked up to see what it was, first I thought it was Foxy, then I saw it was a white and baby pink colored vixen animatronic who was a mangled mess. I took a step back when uh ... Toy Foxy moved, I could see those sharp teeth of hers, I could see a little blood and the end of each of of them, were they possessed as well?

"ALISHA GET OUT OF HERE!" I could hear Chris scream  
I looked around to see where he was, before I could turn back to Toy Foxy I felt a sharp and cold object dig right through my skin down my left arm, I quickly moved back and banged into the wall, I held my left arm and felt the blood slowly trickle down. It made me feel a bit sick honestly, Toy Foxy held her hook high to strike it at me again, but I held it again before she could do anything else.

She was stronger than me, I could feel in slip from my sweaty palm, then I felt in slowly dig into it. I let out a low moan of pain but was finally able to throw her back, I felt dizzy for a second, then ran and ducked into the vents, I didn't really feel it was a good idea though, my dripping blood made trails.

~Mangle P.O.V.~  
I got up and sighed, I thought Mari already went to get the guards, oh well, if there are 3 then it kind of IS a lot harder. I looked at the trails of the guard's blood, I ALMOST GOT HER! I followed the blood trails.

 _"find her" a voice said "kill her, she would take away_ _ **our**_ _happiest day"_  
"I will Felix ... I will" I whispered and left  
/ in the PnS room/  
~Goldie P.O.V.~  
I examined the room and got up, I was wondering where that crashing noise came from and walked outside the PnS room. I was glad that the management didn't put the originals back in PnS room again. I was about to walked outside to see the source of the sound when I heard sounds coming from the vents, first I thought it must have been Toby or Mangle or Toy Chica, but then I saw Alisha. We both stared at each other blankly when I noticed her bleeding. She slowly went backwards inside still holding her gaze then she shook and came out quickly. I snapped back and realized that I had to catch her when Mangle came bursting out of the vent.  
She was about to jump at Alisha when Alisha quickly took cover behind me and Mangle ended up jumping on me. We both fell to the ground while the guard made an escape

"Why didn't you chase her?" Mangle asked softly

" **...** " I blinked " **that happened WAY too fast ...** " I stated

"Can't argue with that" Mangle shrugged "Where's Mari?"  
" _that clown who is actually a puppet?_ " I thought, not everyone liked him ... including me " **no, why do you ask?** "  
"Because he still hasn't caught the night guard" Mangle said  
" **Then I think the crashing noise had to do something with it** " I pointed my finge- PAW outside and we both went together  
we both walked outside to see no guard in the office but only Puppet struggling to escape the weight of the heavy table fallen ... thrown on him.  
"uuuuh help me?" It said, Mangle and I tried our best to control our laughter "that ... isn't helping" it stated  
 **"yeah yeah, wait"** I said as we both picked the table up " **how-"**  
"don't ... want to talk about it, let's just say we have one crazy night guard, one guard whose personality I still don't know and ... _Mike Schmidt"_  
I gasped, all of us knew what happened in 87, Mangle nervously stepped back a bit. Puppet got up, we heard someone running down the hallway, knowing who it was I flew up and Foxy jumped out of the darkness and landed on the puppet pinning it down

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He screeched on its face  
"who?" it asked  
"GOLDEN!" Foxy said tightening his grip, puppet looked at him blankly and pointed on top, Foxy looked at where he pointed and growled even louder. I smirked and meddled with his hook.

"YOU LITTLE-"  
"Mind you language Foxy" I cut him off without making eye contact. He literally jumped on the table and tried to nail me down but I teleported away

"AAARGH!" he screamed in frustration  
I snickered in satisfaction as I sat down in the PnS room again, my gaze drifted to another golden figure " **... I don't know if there is a chance for you to wake up anymore again ...** " I muttered silently as I lowered my eyelids " **I don't know if that silver lining exists ...** "

* * *

Author's note: there we go, 939 words ... sorry for not updating for so long guys ... can't believe I over slept today, that's how I got time to type ... I missed school and thought my parents waking me up was a dream ... ANYWAY! HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN AND WHATNOT READING TIS CHAP! I also made a poll on Quotev on wether s would delete my story on Quotev or not so PEACE! ALSO I might or might not make another dare round today, okay NOW peace.


	20. Chapter 16

/ Narrator P.O.V. /

Alisha was technically running for her life, Bonnie was behind her

 _"This is getting old, I am waiting here  
I'm alone at ease, nothing I should fear  
Flashlight in my hand, sounds of turning gears"_  
Alisha sang as she turned to see if Bonnie was gone

 _I can hear footsteps, somethings coming near_  
She turned forward

 _Are we ever gonna go and get out straight outta here  
I can think of one or two things that I'd rather be near  
I can go and check it out but I'd rather not, not yeah really rather not  
We should really check cameras if we wanna get by  
Things are moving in the darkness and I wanna know why  
I can go a check it out but I'd rather not, yeah really rather not Midnight,  
I gotta take 5. How in the world can I just survive?  
Cause when Freddy comes to get me I'll be canned quite literally_  
She turned to find Foxy in the corner smirking and coming for her, she made a quick turn

 _Foxy, you think I can't see. Don't even think about scaring me  
Cause when Freddy comes to get me I'll be canned quite literally.  
Bonnie on my tail,_  
She sighed

 _Chica up ahead_  
She made a quick break

 _I just want to live but they want me dead_  
She turned her head to find another way to run

 _I don't think I like these robotic jerks  
I just do my job, all they do is lurk_  
She took a quick right

 _Are we ever gonna go and get out straight outta here  
I can think of one or two things that I'd rather be near  
I can go a check it out but I'd rather not, not yeah really rather not  
We should really check cameras if we wanna get by  
Things are moving in the darkness and I wanna know why  
I can go a check it out but I'd rather not, yeah really rather not Midnight,  
I gotta take 5. How in the world can I just survive?  
Cause when Freddy comes to get me I'll be canned quite literally_  
She ended up in a dead end and breathed heavily

 _I know, that you know, that we should go leave this place  
And oh, if we don't then we won't stop this chase_  
She shook her head and remembered why she was still doing this, she spotted a vent near by and aimed to duck under Foxy's legs and rush to it

 _Midnight, I gotta take 5. How in the world can I just survive?  
Cause when Freddy comes to get me I'll be canned quite literally_  
she slid under his foot and rushed to the vent, luckily it was too big for the originals, though the toys could still come out of nowhere and chase her

 _Foxy, you think I can't see. Don't even think about scaring me  
Cause when Freddy comes to get me I'll be canned quite literally._  
She made it, she was surprised herself. She took a deep breath and crawled out of the vent from the other side with her wound gushing through the cold and dirty vent, wait a sec ... why were the vents open? shouldn't they have sealed it? no wonder kids are so good at hiding here, just crawl through the fricken vent and no one will know.

/ back with Mike and Kyoku/

" we really shouldn't be moving around" Mike said nervously as he followed Kyoku around

"shut up I know what I am doing" Kyoku muttered under her breath "aren't you annoying?"

"what?" Mike said completely forgetting that he is in a pizzeria full of sentient robots

"NOTHING!" Kyoku said as she covered her ears "I think we should split up"

"OH NO! NO WAY! We should have stayed back and checked where Alisha was in the cameras!"

"oh we aren't searching for her"

"then?"

"we are night guards soooooooooo we should be the ones who are roaming around the pizzeria and taking care that no one breaks in-"

"SO WE JUST LEFT THE OFFICE?! THEY HAVE BETTER CHANCES ON CATCHING US THIS WAY!"  
Kyoku ignored him and shrugged

"I don't care" she said

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU GET STUFFED INSIDE A SUIT"

" ... yeah I seriously don't care" Kyoku said stubbornly. Mike was silent, he wanted to slap her right now but he knew better. "Alisha is insane, she can take care of herself" she said

"and what makes you think that?" Mike cocked his eyebrow. Kyoku didn't say another word and showed Mike the picture of Foxy when his head got stuck. "uh ..." Mike tried his best to not laugh

"she was also running after Freddy ... it was weird because she couldn't even harm him, I guess you just get that feeling inside you when someone comes right at you" she shrugged

"she WHAT?! Does she have some mental disorder?" Mike asked

"I don't really remember" Kyoku said " but who really cares that much" she shrugged. Mike blinked, he blinked again, he didn't really know what to say "do you believe the urban legend?"

"what are you seeing right now?" Mike said in an obvious tone

"no, I mean the death of the 5 children" Kyoku said. Mike thought for a while

"A few years back I did believe in those legends, but then I thought they were stupid" Kyoku nodded at the information. "Though there still is a part of me which still believes, I still think it is dumb"

Kyoku was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped when Chris signaled her that it is okay and to not tell. Alisha came from the left "WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" she started to panic when she saw the wound on Alisha's arm and palm

Alisha had a quick flash back of what happened " uh ... I kind of slipped on the kitchen floor and a few knifes fell down ...?" She lied as she smiled nervously

"Alisha you complete idiot" Kyoku sighed

"I guess I really am an idiot" Alisha muttered audibly. She turned to see Chris staring somewhere, like he is giving a death glare to someone though no one was standing there " _uh Chris?_ " I asked him in a mind to mind conversation " _what are you staring at?_ "

" oh nothing " he muttered not changing his position

/ Chris P.O.V./

 _" not a good idea Chris " Leon smirked_

 _"don't tell me" I muttered " and stuffing guards into a suit isn't a better idea"_

 _Leon laughed "oh really?" he said "they are all the same Chris"_

 _"what you said is wrong, all of them are different, most certainly not killers"_

 _" and how is Michael alive? "_

 _"how should I know?"_

 _" you were the one who had to kill him Chris"_

 _" and I did, somehow he lived" I shrugged_

 _"_ _ **how is he alive? "**_ _Leon demanded_

 _"somehow, I don't know how" I said, Leon grunted and faded away. I turned back to Alisha and Kyoku._

 _"you sure it's nothing?"_ Alisha asked

"yeah nothing at all" I lied

"What time is it?" Kyoku looked at her watch

"It's time to go back to our office" Mike grunted and was ready to walk to the office

"Uh you might want to tell him that a few bots are over there " I told Kyoku and Alisha

"uh yeah Mike, there are a few animatronics over there waiting to catch us and stuff us in a suit" Alisha said, Mike stopped and turned around

"okay ... then what now?" he said

" well we can go to the staff room and search for the first-aid box" Kyoku pointed at Alisha

"uh, they don't really have anything in the first-aid box actually, just bandages for small cuts" Mike said as he scratched the back of his neck

"I guess I can handle loosing a bit of blood" Alisha muttered as she looked at her palm "though this wound is making me feel a little sick than pain"

" It's okay" I coaxed, well tried to at least.

"Just 3 minutes to 6" Kyoku said as 6 O'clock chimed "oh nevermind, my watch is slow" she shrugged. We all sighed and walked towards the door

"see you next night Mike" Alisha said " I don't want to go to school" she moaned while Kyoku giggled

"yeah you should probably rest" she pointed at her arm

"no, not because of this" she continued to moan "because today we have like 3 periods of science, and Miss Denny will give us a 1 hour lecture for no reason"

"lucky you, just stay home" Kyoku gave a Alisha a slight push

* * *

Authors note: WELL EVERYONE THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!

okay so you didn't fall for it ... here we go

* * *

/ Narrator P.O.V./

Alisha entered her house " I stink, literally" she commented

"haha, good thing I can't smell then" Chris shrugged

"yeah whatever man" she muttered and walked to the washroom" now where are those bandages ... " she looked around. Chris shrugged and went to her room.

 _" so ... Mangle almost got her?"_ the Fredbear plushie asked

"yeah" Chris answered

" _whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat happened_ " Fredbear rolled her eyes (au: wait ... I forgot if I made the fredbear plushie a he or she ...)

Back with Alisha, she cleaned the blood off her arms and rubbed some water on her cloths "well, isn't my uniform spoilt ..." she muttered "god this will take a LOT of scrubbing to come off" she continued and wrapped the bandage around her arm and palm. She turned around and was about to exit the washroom

"you _a_ ren't **Ch** ris" a glitchy feminine voice said from behind her, Alisha quickly turned around to find a black shadow type bunny with glowing eyes and teeth

"AAAAAAH! WHO THE F*** ARE YOU?!" Alisha asked in surprise

Chris heard Alisha screaming. He rolled his eyes and stopped explaining Fredbear "I'll go see what happened" he muttered, when he reached he was shocked as hell. He held a gaze of being surprised, angry and looked like he was about to throw Shadow Bonnie out of the house right now. He slowly pointed his finger at her with his mouth agape.

"I KNOW, I _K_ _NOW_ _ **! I**_ **JU** **ST** HAD TO SPEAK TO YOU!" she said quickly

"WHO IS HE?! SHE?! WHATEVER THE GENDER IS!" Alisha exclaimed

"She Al, She, she is Shadow Bonnie" he muttered digging his face in his hands

" SEE I AM JUST H _ERE_ _TO_ ** _TELL_** **YOU SO** **M** **ETHING** AND LEAVE OKAY?" Shadow Bonnie assured

"okay what is it?" he said looking at her. She pointed at Alisha "about her?" he guessed

" _n_ o, _she_ _sho_ _u_ _ld_ _n't_ he **ar** " she said

"well I am out! I WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN MAKING PANCAKES!" Alisha screamed and ran to the kitchen

"... classic Al- Now tell me" he said turning from Alisha to Shadow Bonnie

"well ..." Shadow Bonnie looked a bit nervous " _w_ _e_ _ **ll**_ _he_ is-"

/ Shadow Freddy P.O.V./

"WHO THE F*CK WAS SHE?! WHAT THE HECK?! NOW WE HAVE 13 BOTS TO HANDLE?! THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE STAFF?! holy crap ... " Alisha muttered to herself. I saw her talking to herself for a while, surprisingly she didn't notice me standing behind her "but if this helps me end everything ..." she muttered while I continued to listen " I will take the pain" she challenged herself

Lord Chris didn't lie when he said she was crazy ... more like insane actually. But this shall be fun, she hasn't met _everyone._ I am really excited to see her reaction, I am interested to see how far she goes, Mikey had almost solved the lure but Mangle had been possessed by Chris to stop him. Poor they, none of them wanted this, not even Cassy, but the _others_ did. Let's see if Alisha survives till the end. I laughed to myself completely forgetting that Alisha was there. she was staring at me " _..._ "

"..." we continued this awkward silence for a while

"..."

"..."

"..."

" ... you know I am tired so I am not even going to freak out anymore" she shrugged

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW FINISHED 2000 WORDS AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA *almost faints* yeash soooooo uh, the song is Freddy don't get me by ... forgot who it was from XD wait ... it was from TheFearRaiser. Check his channel out on youtube, seriously this song is actually awesome. now, I am tired, if I forgot to correct something, please forgive me, I checked it 2 times not 3 ... so PEACE! *falls on the bed*


	21. Chapter 17

"This is insanity" Alisha sighed "what are you? shadow Freddy? Purple Freddy? Freddy accidentally fallen in purple paint?"

" _Shadow Freddy_ " I answered " _You are weird_ "

"yeah- CHRIS!" she suddenly shouted

"what?" Chris looked like he just heard a really sad and terrifying news and was trying to hide his expressions

Alisha tried to ignore that " please kindly tell me how many more people are going to be there"

Chris sighed "well you already know who Leon is-"

"no I don't"

"yes you do, well, since Cassy said Charlie you probably don't know. That is his nickname we gave, we don't even know why. And you already **read that article on the newspaper** " Chris said the last words darkly

Alisha shivered "h-ow do you know, while you were at home"

" Cassy was a bit suspicious about you, she followed you and saw what you saw" he said it as if it was quite obvious

"Is there something wrong with me?" Alisha pointed at herself "why is everyone so suspicious and mysterious about me?"

" how should we know?"

"because you are one of them"

" _uuuuuuuh should we leave?"_ I whispered to Shadow Bonnie, she nodded

"Hold on you guys aren't going anywhere" Chris stopped us

"WELL I'D REALLY LIKE HEM TO LEAVE" Alisha said

"WELL SORRY I NEED TO TALK TO THEM"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE PIZZERIA AND TALK?"

"BECAUSE LEAVING YOU FOR 1 HOUR WILL EXPLODE THE WHOLE KITCHEN!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

" WELL I DON'T CARE!"

"BUT I DO SO SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU GHOSTY FREAK!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU INSANE STUBBORN CARELESS IDIOT!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING AT EACH OTHER?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW"

" _uh may I-"_

"NO!" They both cut me out before I could finish my sentence. We realized that there was someone else in the room  
and slowly turned towards him

"... Steven?" Alisha looked at her brother who was pointing at me and Shadow Bonnie, clearly he couldn't see Chris

"uuuuuuuuuh ..." her brother was speechless, I quickly blacked him out

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Alisha asked pointing at her brother

" _well, now he will think it was a dream_ " I shrugged

Alisha asked Chris something and grabbed the pan "then this is for making my brother think it is a dream" She raised the pan high in the air and smashed it on my head

" _HOLY-"_ I fell down on the ground

" **WH** AT WAS THATFOR?!" Shadow Bonnie screamed

"THAT WAS FOR KNOCKING STEVEN OUT AND INTERFERING BETWEEN OUR CONVERSATION" Alisha and Chris said together screamed

" **YOU** GUYS AREN'T CONVER _SA_ _TIN_ G! YOU ARE JUST SHOUTING!"

"WHATEVER!" they went back to fighting, I sighed

/ Narrator P.O.V./

~time skip~

Alisha slammed the door with her injured arm with full force, she rubbed her arm while Chris didn't even care "Be carful Alisha" Mike said

"Shut up Mike sh*t" she grumbled

"Okay Al, now tell me what ACTUALLY happened" Kyoku pointed at Alisha's palm

"..." Alisha stayed silent

"the idiot got attacked" Chris spat out

Kyoku was about to go on a rant when she realized that it wouldn't matter. "Why, oh why do you not ever tell me things?" She groaned as she rubbed her temples.

" BECAUSE I AM A FREAKING IDIOT" Alisha threw her hands in the air " I DON'T LIKE TO JUST TELL THE TRUTH TO ANYONE!"

"Oh yeah, cause' I'm 'anyone'. I thought I was your friend or something, but I guess I was wrong." Kyoku said in a monotonous way. Alisha put her hand on her head and walked to the office not being in a mood to talk, Kyoku gave a 'tch' and leaned on the wall, hitting it with her foot at steady intervals.

"Might want to come quickly Kyoku" Mike said, Chris seemed to be reading something in the newspaper" almost 12"  
Mike looked up and saw a floating newspaper, he eyes widened "h-h-h-" Kyoku cleared her throat, Chris looked at her direction, she looked at the paper then at Mike

"oh!" he just realized and dropped the newspaper on Mike's head. Mike blinked, I quickly grabbed the newspaper and threw it somewhere ... she just threw it. Mike looked around

"huh?! Where'd the paper go?" he looked around

"what paper" I kept a plain face

"uh ... nothing" he headed to the office. Kyoku sighed and looked back at where Chris was but he wasn't there, she looked around but shrugged and went to the office. On her way she saw the particular newspaper she threw, on the front page she saw something ' Some claim that they have seen William Afton' one of the lines said, on the other hand she saw that an attraction will open in a few days, it will- The bell chimed, Kyoku knew she couldn't spend some more time there, she left.

When she entered the office she saw Alisha pull out a bat "HOLY CRAP ALISHA?!"

"hmm?" she looked at her as she held the bat and let it rest on her shoulder

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A BAT?!" Kyoku exclaimed, Alisha gave a wicked grin. Kyoku straight away got to know what she was about to do "OH HELL NO!" She said, she felt that Alisha's mood changed quite quickly. It reminded her of one of the disorders she read in a book in the school library before " _what if-_ " she thought

"oh hell yes, well are you going to come or not?" she grinned

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ATTACK THEM WITH A BAT!" Mike screamed

"shut up" Alisha rolled her eyes "I have something else in mind" this gave Mike chills down his spine, why did it give him chills?! There wasn't anything harmful she was about to do ... right? "Welp, I am going now" she shrugged and set off

"OI WAIT!" Kyoku tried to stop her but she faded away out of site even before she could say anything "that bastard" she muttered as she dug her face into her palms.

"Option 1" Mike spoke up "we go and roam. Option 2, we stay here and survive"

I shrugged "option 1" they set off themselves

"you know, there is a story I have for you" he said

" well, I am up for stories I guess" Kyoku shrugged. Kyoku and Mike were in the hallway while Alisha and Chris were around the party room

"You know? I have a story to tell you" Chris said in a plain tone to Alisha "Back in 1987"

"I was 19" Mike chuckled as he talked to Kyoku " I used to work in the old pizzeria where the toys were only there, the originals were scrapped metal at that time"

"but how did the originals-" Alisha was cut off by Chris

"they were brought back later on" Chris explained "so, as I said, Mike used to work here, he was 19, exactly 16 years before-"

"there was an ... incident" Mike said nervously "there was a ... bite incident"

"the bite of 87?" Kyoku asked

"Yes" Mike said " I was the victim of the bite"

" And I caused the bite" Chris sighed " I was forced to possess Mangle and ..."

"Mangle bit ,me" Mike said "she wasn't acting like herself, sure she felt terrible that all the kids ... tangled her ... but she was only sad, she was always confident ... but ... I don't understand why she acted so nervous and quick, she looked as if she never meant it ... she looked possessed" Mike scratched the back of his neck

Kyoku knew that Chris knew what happened and why, how and who possessed.

"you WHAT?!" Alisha exclaimed. Sure she was mad at him but this?! WHO WOULDN'T EVEN SAY OR THINK SOMETHING ABOUT IT! "ghost brats?"

"yeah" he said " Bit him in the forehead"

"ooh, that must have been painful" Kyoku said

"mhm" Mike agreed, of course, he was the one who got bitten "I was in the hospital for a long time, that is why a lot of staff members were surprised when they saw me, they thought I was dead" he said

" then why are you back?" Kyoku asked

"We don't know Alisha" Chris said "we don't. He came very close to solving the lure, just like you ... he wanted to solve it"

"maybe that's why I came back" Mike said

"yeah..." Kyoku shrugged "wait ... HOW DO YOU KNOW ALISHA IS SOLVING THE LURE?!"

"uh ... I guessed she was ...?" he lied

"..." Kyoku looked at him suspiciously

"now ... they want to do the same thing to you" He looked at Alisha

"BRING IT ON!" She raised her bat

"you won't know when they will even hit you" he said softly and faded away

"..." Alisha remained silent and then smiled "always runs away before he cries" she muttered to herself. She has seen him cry. " YOU ARE STILL AN IDIOT!" She screamed ... chirped ... idk

Chris was more in the shadows so no one could even see him, he chuckled to himself and tears rolled down "of course" he said in a wavy voice

Kyoku sighed "anyway ... I won't be there for a few days after tomorrow" she said " I am going somewhere, I already told Alisha so I am informing you" she continued.

"well" Mike sighed "we need to finish our night here" he continued " I am already booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOONIE!" he screamed

"wat?" Kyoku looked at him and saw what he saw ... Bonnie ... Toy Bonnie ... dear lord I AM JUST NARRATING RUN YOU 2 IDIOTS!

Kyoku grabbed and squeezed Mikes hand and ran the opposite way

* * *

Authors note: *looks at the new chapter* well well well, isn't five nights at Freddy's 2 coming to an end? or is it? we haven't met everyone now have we? well chocolates ... nyom ... PEACE!


	22. Authors note (again, I know)

okay ... hey everyone ...? okay I will cut to the chase, I am not going to publish any chapter for a while BECAUSE I am about to work on the first 3 chapters, as you may or may not no, they are crap, so I need to work on them, I mean, I myself will never read the story if the first three chapters were that boring and whatnot, I will also be correcting the grammar mistakes I made in the whole story till now. Of course I will be working on the next chapter while doing that but ... you know? A proper beginning makes things a bit more interesting ... and all ... oh and a chapter or 2 will be deleted ... sweet Jesus does that mean I need to change the numbers of the chapters as well? god damn it ALRIGHT I will do it ... whatever, this is all I wanted to say soooooo PEACE!


	23. Chapter 18

Author's note: yeah yeah still working on grammar and stuffz

* * *

" _oh you aren't going anywhere_ " A cringe-ish, melodious feminine voice said, in front of Kyoku and Mike stood Chica with a ghost leaning against her shoulder. She had glowing Liz eyes which were almost like Chica's though hers were purple. She was completely black but was glowing yellow from the outline, she had long hair and 2 pigtails. _"Mikey is that you?_ " the ghost continued

" _I don't know if Cassy will appreciate you calling him that"_ Another voice said, but this time in was a male, turning around they saw Toy Bonnie and Bonnie. Against Bonnie leaned another ghost, this time with amethyst glowing eyes and blueish purple outline, he had a fringe cut and seemed a bit shorter in height.

All the three animatronics slowly walked towards them, steadily , keeping their eyes fixed , looking as if they were insane murderous who were controlling the urge of craving for their blood, Kyoku looked towards Chica while Mike looked towards Toy Bonnie and Bonnie. The 2 ghosts gave them a sly smirk. Kyoku felt unusually cold with her palms sweating "got a plan?" she asked Mike

"you?" Mike said obviously not having one

"sure wished Alisha was here acting insane as fu- That's it!" she said in a loud whisper "Act insane!"

"what the actual fudge are you talking about?" Mike looked at her quizzically

"act as dumb as a dodo!" Kyoku said "HOOGLY BOOGLY!" She screamed

" _...?"_ both the ghosts looked at her

"DFHGWFEWFHWEFIWHJFUHUEGFIFWHFWFEHGUIERHD" she screamed as if she were insane "BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHASDFIOFRHWDHVFHVEGHER" she ran towards Toy Bonnie "COME AT ME YOU BARBIE LOOKING RABBIT B*TCH" She jumped right at him as Mike stared in shock

"that is how dodos go extinct" he muttered looking unexpectedly calm even though he was freaked out

"THAT IS STRAIGHT OFFENCIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Toy Bonnie quickly moved out of the way. Kyoku continued to scream and ran away while everyone stared at her, there was an awkward silence which broke when all of them turned towards Mike and smirked

"hehe" he laughed nervously "mommy" he squeaked

/ back with Alisha/

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Alisha heard a voice down the hallway and turned towards it, Kyoku jumped out from there and started running around Alisha in circles "MIKENEEDSYOURHELPTAKETHATBATANDSLAMITONTHEROBOTSFACES!" she said rapidly

"uh what?" Alisha asked her as she cocked her eyebrow

"JUST COME!" she pulled Alisha's hand and ran towards Mike, Alisha saw as the animatronics reached out for him, Kyoku threw Alisha like a slingshot as Alisha charged at Chica with her bat, she hit Chica so hard that she almost hit the wall, everyone stared at the chicken in shock.

Alisha stopped as she breathed heavily and stared at the chicken as well, she let go of the bat and loosely fell to down on her knees as she held her arm " AH FREAKING ARM!" she screamed

"Muscle *huff* pull?" Kyoku asked as she panted

"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she moaned

"wha- the-" Mike blinked

" _can't even manage 2 idiots and one scaredy-cat?_ " a male voice asked it sounded a bit like Cassy's, turning around they saw a ghost child leaning against the wall ... seriously what's with the leaning? he had bright teal glowing eyes with orange-brown color instead of blueish purple or yellow. He had Freddy by his side.

Alisha groaned "can you wait?" she asked as if she weren't talking to a ghost " already busy trying to solve the lure of the 6 kids plus one idiot equaling to 7 with 5 of them in killer mode which makes it difficult for me to talk to Freddy f*ck boi right there- oh" she just realized

" _happy realization day"_ Fredrick said sarcastically looking at her with a _'are you serious'_ look

"oh thank you" she smiled and ducked before Mangle bit her " I am not deaf you know" she smirked and looked up at her ... or rather him

 **" you saw it coming "** Mangle said in Chris' voice

Mike on the other hand was freaking out and was about to scream but fainted

"dear lore" Kyoku rolled her eyes at Mike though she was a little stunted, the chimes went off "6 so quickly?" Kyoku asked but shrugged and pulled Mike all the way to the office while Alisha looked at the ghosts and animatronics

"next time buddy" Bonnie said as he pulled Toy Bonnie, who was back still holding the exact same gaze from when Chica was hit, all the way back. Chica got up and walked all the way back in a wobbly way.

 _" you won't get out alive "_ all 3 ghosts said in union and faded away

 **"well done Alisha, you officially pissed them off"** Mangle/Chris said as if nothing at all happened just now, Chris left Mangle's body who fell down and rubbed her head "we killed her?" she asked and looked at Alisha "oh ... but ... why are you not possessing me?" she turned to Chris" it's only 5:30" she said. Both Chris and Alisah shook and turned around

"how did the bell ... oh" Alisha turned to another direction and saw Cassy and another kid who was having red hair, toasty topaz eyes, a red and cream stripped shirt and brown knee length pants

 _"hey, drama was getting real okay, and it was pretty boring sooooo"_ Cassy rolled her eyes

 _"be glad I ain't tellin Fredrick or Leon 'bout this_ " the other boy said

" _yes Felix, I am glad_ " Cassy agreed

"soooooooooooo I will go nowwwwwwwwwwwwww" Mangle said in a weird tone and left

" _though some parts of it were hilarious_ " Felix said _"remember when Mike said mommy like a 5 year old?"_

" _as much as I hate you saying that to a really good friend of mine, I have to agree, it was a bit funny"_ she said, they both laughed but stopped, they looked straight ahead eyes widened with the end of their smirks twitching a bit, when Alisha and Chris turned they saw what the other 2 saw, Leon AKA Charlie , a kid with white and black strips shirt, purple pant, black eyes and black messy hair. He looked at them with a death glare with his hands crossed, beside him was the puppet.

Alisha quickly tensed up "AAAAAAAAH FUDGING CLOWN!" She threw her bad at 'IT' knocking 'it' down she sighed in relieve as Leon looked at the puppet and then at her in dismay while Cassy and Felix laughed where as Chris bit his fist trying not to.

 _"YOU RANG THE BELL?!"_ Fredrick asked furiously to his sister

" _eheh"_ she laughed nervously _"yes_?" she said as she slowly turned towards him, Fredrick, Ben, the ghost who had the fringe cut who had black hair, amethyst eyes, blue shirt and white pants and Mary, the ghost who had long hair and two pigtails which were honey blonde hair, a yellow skirt and pink pants started to scold Cassy who felt like she was shrinking or they were growing bigger. Leon sighed and face palmed at them, not noticing earlier they all saw Alisha walking down the hallway

" ** _WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"_** Fredrick, Ben, Mary , Felix and Leon screamed together at her, Alisah turned around quickly and saluted and went back to her place as if she had to listen to some commander while she held that weird grin. Cassy and Chris were busy laughing at them. " _ **WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!"**_ They screamed at them

 _"you"_ they both said, they didn't hear the bell ring during all the laughing and screaming

Mike walked past Alisha "Hey Cassy, Fredrick, Felix, Ben, Mary and Leon" he said

"yo Mike, you know them?" Alisha asked

"I knew Cassy and the other 5 dumbasses-"

" _ **HEY**_ " the four screamed at him

"... and Chris earlier" Mike continued without hesitating "And Leon ... Cassy told me about him" he said

 _"wait you TALKED TO HIM?!"_ Fredrick screamed

" _uh yeah so_?" Cassy asked stubbornly

 _"Cassy .god_." he muttered

" _Fredrick .god_." she mimicked as the two siblings growled and started fighting

"Will then ever stop?" Mike asked as if he were tried of that

" _Apparently not_ " the other ghosts said

"wait-" Chris just realized

"you ... knew about me and saw me?!" He turned towards Mike

"UH!" Mike looked around " I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY SAID CHRIS!" he said as though he was saying the truth though everyone knew he wasn't "I DON'T KNOW WHO CHRIS IS! I DON'T KNOW WHO JEFFERY IS! I AM JUST SAYING NAMES! NO ONE HAS THE NAME JEFFERY!" he started to panic "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he ran away, all of them stared at him in silence

"..." Alisha stayed silent "... new clue?" she tilted her head

" _how did he know?"_ Chris thought " _Cassy couldn't have told him, no one here knew his name ..."_ Chris looked at where Mike was. Kyoku walked out of the shadows staring from where he left as well

"awkward" was the only word she said " ... why did you knock down the Marionette again?" she changed the topic, Alisha laughed nervously

"fudging clown scared the living hell out of me" she muttered  
/ with Mike/

Mike panted as he sweated " that was close" he said, he felt as though the blood vessels connecting to his brain were pumping

"mhm" A voice with was like Chris' but deeper said

* * *

Author's note: dun dun DUUUUUN!

Don't worry I am still doing all the grammar stuffz and all PEACE!

and to all the fanfiction . net people who are following my story, sorry if my notifications will spam your whole mailbox *laughs nervously* while posting new chapters that have been corrected


	24. Ch20: Broken trust of 2 souls

Alisha yawned as she entered the school "Hey Al" John tapped her shoulder

"hmm?" She turned around

"you feeling any better?" he asked

"After having Chris possess Mangle and almost bite my head off, Fredrick, Mary, Ben, Charlie and Felix scream at me, running away from sentient bots, swing the bat at Chica with full force and having Mike hide something and me having too many hallucinations? no, most defiantly not"

" ... you really have gone insane" he sighed " in other words?"

"yeah I am feeling a bit better" she said

"you sure you have Bipolar disorder?"( for those of you who have read chapter 5 ... 6 ... whichever chapter it is, just change ICD to Bipolar, I forgot to do that XP) he asked " you seem to have something else"

"yeah I have bipolar" she said " _no it was a lie_ " she thought

"what do you mean?" Chris asked. Alisha completely forgot that he could read minds

" _I-I didn't want you all w-worried or anything_ " she thought

"spit it out" Chris rolled his eyes

Alisha didn't answer "let's go to class, Kyoku will probably be late" she told John

"but she said she won't come today"

"Change of plans" Alisha shrugged

As they entered the class one of the boys named Annu (referring to someone from my class *slowly looks at his picture from the year book* dear lor-) ran up to John and sprinted on him screaming "it is time for JOHN CENA!" he threw his hands in the air whilst John struggled to escape his weight

"AL-ISH-A HEL-P" he stuttered

"yeah whatever man" she said refusing to help him and sat on her seat

"if you don't have bipolar then wh-"

" _Jeklye and Hyde syndrome_ " she spat out " _I have Jeklye and Hyde syndrome, not bipolar_ " she sighed " _to not get you all worried I said that I have bipolar disorder, it was the closest to that and was something which is very common. Please don't tell Kyok_ -"

" _you lied to me ... again ..._ " Kyoku joined the conversation, Alisha flinched and turned around to see Kyoku

"Kyo I-"

"OH DON'T KYO ME!" she screamed suddenly

"you- *cough* two *deep breath* left me" John said as he crawled on the floor and banged Alisha's table

"WHAT IS IT- that makes you not trust me?!" Kyoku exclaimed

" I DO TRUST YOU I JU-" Alisha tried to defend herself

"WHAT? want us not be worried? FRIENDS ARE THERE TO BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She marched all the way to her table

"Kyoku wha-" Ethan tried to ask but was cut off

"GO THE BLOODY HELL AWAY!" She screeched, Ethan shook and quickly ran away ... wow he just saved his ass . Kyoku banged her books on the table

"rage quitting much?" Chris asked

"shut up" Kyoku mumbled " you didn't tell me either"

"how should I tell you if I didn't know myself?"

/ John P.O.V./

the rest of the day didn't go so well. The two girls didn't even make eye contact. It's been a long time since they fought, this has been the worst fight till now. At the moment we 3 and 5 more kids were practicing for some Christmas assembly and Kyoku wasn't playing her keytar with the beat.

Alisha stopped "I KNOW YOU ARE MAD AT ME BUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST PLAY WITH THE BEAT?!" She screamed at Kyoku as she kept her sticks on the flow tom

"No I can't" Kyoku muttered

"look" Alisha sighed "how about we leave this all behind for a while and practice for this roleplay so it won't be a complete failure hmm?" She said putting up a fake smile

"yeah whatever" she ignored

Now Alisha was mad, really mad "will you just COLABORATE WITH US FOR 1 FUCKING HOUR?!" She screamed

"nope" Kyoku said stubbornly, Alisha was speechless, all she did was get up and walk away. Me and 5 more students were completely stunted by what happened, two of them looked at me but I just shrugged and held the same gaze they did

" ... uh ... who ... will be the drummer ... now?" Petra asked in a weird tone as she tried to change the topic

/ Narrator P.O.V./

Dispersal came ever so slowly, at the end of the day we were left with two pissed off girls, one utterly confused and freaked out worried boy and a stunted group of teens. Alisha blankly rode her cycle " _Today I have to talk to Katey about Ben they have to be a family or at least related to each other and what about Mike he isn't Michael Schmidt he is Michael Afton but does that mean Michael was another brother of Chris but it was written that he only had one brother what if he is Jeffery but Jeffery is probably dead as the papers said he was missing then I don't get it just a sec I don't even know how Chris died he is or was only 9 what could have happened and Mike doesn't even act like that dick Jeffery from my hallucations no there has to be something missing the pieces are not at all fitting who is Dave anyway I am pretty sure the guy named Henry knows but who is he and where is he I knew I should have checked his whole profile as well but then ugh what do I do now I can't ask Robert or Groot because they seem to not know and even Lily thinking of which I did see her today in school god that scared the shit out of me-"_ Alisha rapidly thought without any breaks

"WHOA WHOA WHOA ALISHA WHAT?!" Chris exclaimed, he was completely pail from listening to what she was thinking including the part where she thought Mike was his brother

Alisha snapped back to reality and took a sudden break "wait what?"

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh you need to meet Katey" he said

"oh yeah thanks for reminding" she said and took a turn

" _wow she really is pretty lost_ " he thought " _but what does Katey have to do with Ben- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaita sec ARE BOTH OF THERE SIRNAMES MELWEN WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT?!"_

Alisha parked her cycle outside the gate of a house which looked completely cheerless. Alisha looked around and came to the door, she knocked at it slowly. Katey opened the door, surprisingly she was free today, she looked at Alisha in utter confusion "you one of those night guards eh?" she said" I remember you from that day"

" uh hey there uh Katey" Alisha said in a friendly tone "if you don't mind me asking ... who is Ben?"

Katey flinched " I don't know" she shut the door hurriedly but Alisha put her foot in the middle

" **I know you know who he is Katey, he was one of the 5 missing children** " Alisha said in a dark tone, Katey's eyes widened " **missing from ... 1987 I presume ? The legends are true Katey, they are so fucking true, and you know something which I don't want you to hide** " she tightened her fists " **It's not like I will hurt you** " she said in a tone which sounded as if she obviously would but she seriously didn't have any intentions to kill Katey " **I am just trying to help him ... and his friends ... rest in peace** "

katey sighed, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever " come in" she mumbled, then both walked towards the drawing room " Ben ..." she started "was ... my cousin, it was his birthday heh ... but ... I couldn't find him in time" she sighed " I looked for him everywhere, when I gave up ... I heard him screaming from somewhere, I ran and ran and looked for him everywhere but ... I couldn't find him" she took a deep breath " finally ... I came to this door, I saw blood, lots of it spilling from below the floor, from there I saw footprints of someone soaked in blood as well, I almost fainted, sick from the sight and afraid of what happened to Ben, I screamed, I screamed and ran, I told his parents, I told everyone what I saw but no one believed me, and the next day? he and 4 more kids couldn't be found so there was a police investigation" she ended "That's all I know"

" what if I tell you, that boy is possessing Bonnie the animatronic bunny and is on a killing rampage trying to kill me and Mike?"

Katey chuckled "the mind of a child is easily misunderstood" To express how Alisha was feeling I could only use the word Deja vu "And Mike? you mean Michael Schmidt? why would they go after him? I know he was trying to make a joke by putting his little brother's head into Fredbear's mouth and his little brother died but why would they go after him ... and you? It isn't like his little brother is coming back and trying to kill him using Ben and I still don't understand why they would kill you"

"dead do forget you know" Alisha sighed "and ... can you tell me about this Fredbear bite?" she asked

"When Fredbear ... or Goldie looks exactly like Freddy except for golden in color and a purple top hat and bowtie"

" _haven't I seen that type of an animatronic somewhere?"_ she thought "continue" she said, Chris was looking a bit tense

"Fredbear and another animatronic known as Springbonnie, again, Bonnie except golden in color with purple bowtie, were the first ever animatronics used in the whole Freddy's genera-" Katey stopped, she heard a few plates fall from the kitchen "that's weird" she muttered "how could they fall" she got up

Alisha angrily looked at Chris knowing he did it " uh Katey let me help you in picking up the plates, thanks for providing all the information though" she said as she got up as well, Alisha again forgot that if Michael was Jeffery then he shouldn't be alive unless ... he ran away

* * *

Authors note: TO ALL MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITERS THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS IF YOU EVEN HAD ANY! I SHALL OBLIVOUSLY NOT BE POSTING ANY CHAPTERS DUE TO EXAMS NEXT WEEK AND ALL AND ALL AND I SHALL ALSO BE PREPARING SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR CHRISTMAS IN FNAF DAREZEAH AND BLAH BLAH BLAH AND NEON IS OUT OFTHIS FUCKING SHIT PEACE!


	25. Chapter 21 part 1

Authors note: Hey guys Neon here and my exams just got over so I decided to just type a chapter today, my head is aching a lot so I don't really want to continue typing at the moment, so I am putting a to be continued for this, my head seriously hurts a lot so I am going to sleep, and yeah, I typed this note after finishing typing the chapter

* * *

 ** _/ ? P.O.V. /_**

 ** _Alisha woke up on cold ground, dizzily, she got up to see the diner,Fredbear's family diner. Everyone was on the tables or walking around chatting and singing except for one kid ... Chris, he stood still, looking down with his arms crossed, he looked almost emotionless, near the stage area, Fredbear walked up to him "hey bud what's the matter?" she asked giving a nervous smile as she knelt down to his level_**

 ** _"nothing" he muttered, Fredbear knew him well, after all, he was the son of her creator_**

 ** _"come on Chris, Michael did something again?"_**

 ** _"Michael?" Alisha thought " I've heard that name somewhere ... MICHAEL!"_**

 ** _"mhm" he nodded_**

 ** _Fredbear sighed "everyone has their dark days Chris" she said softly " but we get through it, everyone does"_**

 ** _"you don't, you are an animatronic ... I don't want to be rude but they don't feel anything" he said blankly to her, Fredbear shook, she knew that Wi- did not tell him that they were somehow created with emotions. Wasn't he an expert._**

 ** _A golden bunny named Springtrap looked at Fredbear with a concern look, she looked back at her partner in a concern look as well "you will never know what we have been through Chris ... or what we are going through" she muttered almost inaudibly as she rubbed his head_**

 ** _"what?" Chris asked not clear about what she said_**

 ** _"nothing" she sighed "Why not go play with your sister or friends?" she suggested_**

 ** _"okay ... is it fine if I can stay with you and him for a while?" he asked pointing at her and Springtrap_**

 ** _"sure!" Fredbear said with a toothy grin as she got up_**

 ** _"so ... does that mean ... Mike was Jeffery and ... his brother was Chris ... ?" Alisha asked herself, she didn't notice my presence._**

 ** _I chuckled darkly " you might never understand dear" I said in a dark voice and faded away before Alisha could turn around and see who it was._**

/Fredbear plush P.O.V./

(oh just wanted to tell everyone, I have decided that I will make the Fredbear plush and Plushtrap genderless like the marionette)

"We won't be able to stop him Chris" Plushtrap said in a low voice

"he is probably why Alisha has been a bit frightened lately" I sighed

"no possible way?" he asked

Plushtrap and I shook "no" we both said

"you weren't able to finish him completely" I said " she needs to end him now, she must and she will, it has never been my decision or Plush's"

"what have I created" he muttered

"you never created him" Plushtrap said

" You are ... no ... you were him" I added, Chris flinched, no matter what he couldn't deny the truth, what if he becomes that monster again? what if he ends Alisha?

"GAH!" Alisha got up all of a sudden, we all stepped back in surprise

"nightmare?" Plush asked, he forgot that Chris didn't like that word

"Michael ... that golden be-" she said softly and sighed " I am not even surprised that you talk because Chris already told me you could" she mumbled " you lied"

"what?" Chris asked with a confused look

"there are way oh WAY more characters in this lure" she said with a grin as she slowly nodded, this sent an uneasy feeling down our spines ... even if we don't have one. Alisha's phone rang, she sighed and picked up the phone "Need to cover the dayshift I know why else would you call Mike" she said quickly and switched her phone off "Man they really do need more day guards, she said and quickly changed, Alisha headed out of the door, she paused for a moment "before I go ..." she said slowly " can you stop hiding at least one thing from me?" she said looking at us 3, we all stayed silent, Alisha nodded her head and left "stupid idiots" she mumbled and closed the door behind her

/Lily P.O.V./

"another location eh? so you will use this ... stinky animatronic?" Robert said as he pinched his noes

" I have to admit, Springer is pretty stinky" Fritz said

"Springer?" Groot asked

"Originally called Spring Bonnie, now I call him Springtrap" he said " that is his name"

"Springtrap? sounds weird" I said

"Well, there is a reason for that. This mascot will be the main for the horror attraction ... well ... he will be the only one" he said " This animatronic is one of the first animatronics and-" he started explaining things, I yawned and turned my head, I saw another animatronic, a golden bear " hey who is this" I muttered and tried to touch it

" _DON'T TOUCH HER!_ " a familiar voice said, I accidentally touched the animatronic in one of the joints, if it weren't for Alisha's warning instead of a little cut on my finger, my whole hand would have been cut off, a few LOUD clicking voices were heard, it echoed in the room, everyone turned towards the golden mascot with a terrified look on their faces. I turned to Alisha, Mike was beside her, Alisha blinked twice and sighed, I swear her eyes were grey before she blinked for the second time and her eyes turned back to blue.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" I asked in a shaky voice

"Springlocks" Fritz said, I felt like the golden suit was looking at me yet it was just an empty suit.

"Which animatronic is that?" Robert asked

"F-Fr-" Fritz stuttered

" Fredbear" Alisha muttered, we all turned to her, Fritz looking at her surprised " She was with that Bunny, Spring Bonnie if I am correct" she continued, she just stared blankly at the wall in front of her

"..." Fritz continued to hold his gaze

"why did they close the Diner?" she finally looked at Fritz

" ... employ, office" he said "after ... wards, afterwards not now" he finished, everyone else looked at her

" ..." Groot changed the topic " So will this mascot be there in the attraction as well?" he asked

"n-no" Fritz mumbled, giving the so called Fredbear a sadistic yet angry look, we all exchanged looks and decided not to ask why whilst Fritz still gazed at the bear. I took out a handkerchief from my pocket and dabbed it on my bleeding finger, this was a weird day wasn't it.

"where is Kyoku?" I asked Alisha silently but all she did was cross her arms and walk away, they were still mad at each other eh?

/ Heinrich (Groot) P.O.V./

After a long awkward silence when everything went back to normal Jeremy hugged Mike extremely tight, I could see Mike gasping for air.

"JER- EMY!" he tried to scream, I chuckled a bit

"MIKEY YOU ARE ALIVE!" He exclaimed as he hugged him even tighter

" Y-EAH BU-T I WIL-L DIE IF Y-OU DON-T LE-AVE MEH!"

"OH!" Jeremy said as he let go of Mike, he fell down and gasped for breath, Lily giggled a bit

" You okay Mike?" Robert asked

"yeah" he said in a raspy voice and coughed a bit

" BUT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE ALIVE?!" Jeremy said

"What do you mean?" I asked, Lily, Robert and I turned to Jeremy

"well ... it's a long story" Jeremy muttered " and if you didn't want to tell us then why did you return?" he turned to Mike

"I have unfinished business here" he mumbled and turned towards Springtrap as he narrowed his eyes

"Oh god Mikey, please tell me you don't believe in those myths" Jeremy rolled his eyes

" Oh I don't believe in those 'myths' " he stressed on the last word and got up, he adjusted his hat and left

"Mike o' Mike" Jeremy muttered and sighed

"Now ... what happened?" Lily asked and we all turned to him again, Jeremy sighed and started to explain.

/ Fritz P.O.V./

I stared at Alisha who looked at her fingers uncomfortably " Sorry if I made you feel nervous" I said " I needed to talk to you" I got up from my seat

"What is it about?" Alisha asked not moving her head

"how do you know about her?"

"who?"

"Fredbear" Turned to her, Alisha looked up as those she was looking at someone though there was no one there, she sighed and looked at me.

"trust me I don't know myself" she said with a blank look, I slammed my had on the table, she jumped a bit

"YOU DO KNOW, HOW DO YOU KNOW!" I screamed

" H-hey listen I just remember her because I read an article one the newspaper a long time back in the public library with her in the article" she mumbled

"Al-"

" I SWEAR!" She screamed " I WASNT FEELING WELL SO I DIDNT READ FURTHER AND LEFT!" I nodded and motioned my hand showing she could leave. She gave me a _'is that it?'_ look

"it's okay Alisha, you should probably go and work now" I sighed as she got up and slowly closed the door behind her, that was it? I could see that she was hiding something, that wasn't it. **that ... wasn't it.**

Was she following the same path Michael did? Bite of 87 and now there will be the bite of 2003 (yes the year over there is 2003) no, I cannot let that happen, I already lost Chris, Charlie and almost lost Mike ... and _him,_ I cannot let another employ die ...

 _to be continued ..._


	26. ch-21: a cracked family

/Alisha P.O.V./

I sighed as I closed the door, my head ached, I felt like I should have said something else, after a few seconds I entered Fritz's office again, forgetting common curtesy to knock at the door before entering. I looked at the dark orange haired boy " If you don't mind me asking, is Chris your nephew?"

Fritz looked up at me with shaky hands, his eyes widened "Guess he is" I said, now assure that he was Chris' uncle

"Alisha what are you saying?!" Chris screamed

I ignored him " Michael, Jeffery, Mike, why are there so many names?" even though the question was twisted I knew he understood, I saw Chris shake a bit at the word Jeffery but didn't see him even flinch a bit at the words Michael and Mike

"P-Please close th-the doo-r" He said in a shaky voice as he wiped a little sweat on his head with his hands, now things were getting deeper

/Mike P.O.V./

"bored ... bored ... bored" I repeatedly thought as I walked down the hallway

" _oh shut up will you_ " Alex said as he floated above me

"No" I said stubbornly and simply shrugged, he gave me a death glare "oh alright but I am just so bored" I mumbled. Alex was another 'ghost kid' not that he was a victim of the so called William Afton but was a friend of Leon, he wasn't going to move on without him, that's why he sticks around with me so he can take help from me to help him. Even thought those kids are insane, I still need to set them free

Alex sighed " _so ... how will you set this place on fire?"_ he asked I shook

"I ... I don't know" I muttered, suddenly Lily ran past me, almost banged into Robert and jumped over Groot

"SEIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed and hugged a girl with dark red hair and aqua eyes, she wore a gray hoodie

"agh- can't *chokes* breath-" she said

in a raspy voice

"uh Lily?" I said, Lily turned towards me still hugging the girl " I think you are ..."

"..." she looked at me "... OH!" she let go of the girl

"thank you-" the girl fell down

" _think she is okay?"_ Alex asked

"from my experience, yes" I answered

/Cassy P.O.V./

"so you are telling me that Mike is actually Michael or Jeffery Afton?" Alisha asked leaning forward

"no" Fritz muttered " his name IS Michael or Jeffery, but not Afton it is Schmidt. Many mistake him and his siblings to be William Afton's kids because they hung out with him a lot, they are Henry's kids "

"is that why they said Afton in the newspapers?" she asked

"mhm" Fritz said and sighed "Henry ... is my brother" she looked at him "he ... William wasn't the killer ... h-he w-" he started tearing up

"this cant be true" Chris said in a shaky voice, I failed to notice his expressions the whole time "none of this can be tr-rue"

"Chris ... Cassy, I am sorry for being such a terrible uncle" both of us shook at his statement

"you can see them?" Alisha asked

"ghosts no matter if they are invincible will always be visible to there families" he explained "that is how he could see Cassy, Chris and Fredrick and ... please don't use the bat"

Alisha shook" uh ... he does check the cameras" I said

"ah okay ... then EXPLAIN WHY THOSE KIDS ARE COMEPLETE IDIOTS!" she screamed suddenly

"You know how _the mind of a child is easily misunderstood_ , how Mike is Henry's son and looks like him and Henry is the killer?"

"yeah" all 3 of us said in union

"they still think he is Henry and all, whoever becomes a night guard, the kids think they are helping him"

"if only Fredrick was here" I mumbled

" if only your brother was here" he repeated

"by the way" Alisha looked at him "when did you become Cassy's uncle?" all of us turned to him

"didn't you know?" he looked at us with a questionable look " Henry Schmidt is my brother and Scott Cawthen is my brother in law since my sister Elizabeth married him. Chris, Michael and Charlie are Schmidts and Cassy and Fredrick are Cawthens, they are cousins"

"so you are my cousin ..." Chris looked at me

"And so is Leon?" I asked

" Leon? oh you mean Charlie" he said

"we aren't talking about the puppet possessor who died because of a cupcake" Fritz said

"Charlie is another girl who is my sister" Chris added

" But Chris" Fritz looked at Chris "how did you not know that Mike was your brother?"

"well" he itched his neck slightly " I forgot he had hazel eyes ... but how did he not recognize me?"

"he lost a lot his memories after the bite of 87"

"what have I done" he whispered almost inaudibly

"it wasn't your fault ... right?" none of us answered him

"it is a story for another time" I said

/ Alisha P.O.V./

After being instructed on something I walked out to join the others, I heard a familiar song from the party room, the animatronics are possessed and all but I don't think they can play this type of song, When I entered I saw a girl with dark red hair and aqua eyes, playing the guitar which most certainly belonged to toy Bonnie, beside her sat Mike who was playing with Bonnie's guitar. They both were singing.

Kids surrounding them and parents who usually didn't like this place smiling at them. The Chica's looking at them with a soft smile while serving the people, Freddy's stunted that Mike remembered the songs and Bonnie's wondering how to strum the guitar like that. I smiled and sat on the drums and joined them, I was looking at Chris and Cassy to join, I knew that they knew how the songs go.

 _"we were singing bye,bye_

 _miss American pie_

 _drove my chevy to the levee_

 _but the levee was dry_

 _the good ol' boy's_

 _drinking whiskey and wine-"_

all 5 of us continued to sing, this was really good, everyone was happy and our heavy thoughts floated away, but all good things must come to an end. So let's just enjoy for now

* * *

Author's note: wazzup ppl, Seiko belongs to NaomiWrites132 and let me tell you this is great! now I haven't given the backstory of her yet because reasons, I might reveal it in the next chapter or after Alisha dies (#spoilers) so for now PEACE! and merry Christmas (I wasn't there yesterday so just wishing you all today)


	27. Ch-22

After finishing about 5-6 songs Fritz came out of his office. He looked nervous, very nervous, nervous nervous? We returned the instruments to the mascots and walked to him "Mike" he said " I need to talk to you ... privately" he mumbled, all 3 of us looked at each other then shrugged, Mike went inside the office with Fritz, whatever they have to talk about.

"So" I said turning to the red head (Don't take it Rudely Seiko, I call all people with red hair red heads, but not because I hate them or anything, it's just a habit ... a bad one XP) "Who are you if I may ask" I said in the most polite manner

"Well" The girl said "My name is Seiko, I am the day guard here, and will become a guard at some attraction of this chain which will open soon"

"cool! Well, my name is Alisha, I am ... the night guard here" I said weirdly, why did I say it that way? Meh I dunno

" Well, I won't be the only guard there" she mumbled " will be joined by some boy name John, he will be the night guard though"

I chuckled a bit "I have an idiotic classmate whose name is John as well"

"well that idiotic classmate is behind you and will be the night guard at the attraction" John said from behind me, I squeaked and turned around

"That wasn't even a proper joke John" I said "you ... you can't be a night guard"

" It isn't a joke, I am the night guard" he said dead serious, there was an awkward silence between the three of us for a while

"well balls" I muttered "don't mess this job up ... or you will seriously die ..."

"erm okay?" He said in a weird tone

10 PM came around soon, the pizzeria was empty, there wasn't a huge crowed that day really. "Well Heinrich and I are about to leave now" Robert said "Come on Groot, I shall leave you home"

"I guess I will leave too" Seiko said

" Fritz called us to explain stuff but it seems he was a bit busy with Mike" John said and left as well, the whole place was eerily silent, well, not completely. I decided to go and look at the toys, never really had a chance to talk to them anyway ... really ... how can they talk? ... well, as yandere dev said (SORRY TO BREAK THE FORTH WALL XD) Whoa! technology! I walked into the room where there were 3 stages, 1 where the original chicken, bunny and bear, the other were the shiny barbie chicken, bunny and bear were ... and the last one where the one Fox and one Vixen were kept.

"so you guys are the new sentient animatronics huh?" I said with a toothy grin, I didn't feel anything at the moment, no fear, no happiness, nothing ... this was awfully new to me ... The animatronics turned to me

"And you are the crazy night guard" hissed the candy rabbit

"eeeeeeeeyep, try not to scare me okay? Sometimes I am out of control ... this bat might go right on your face which has a lot of make up on it, I don't care if Fritz sees me doing that" I smirked ... why am I acting like this ... well ... at least it is the truth and ... I am not hurting anyone at the moment ... and I seriously want to swing this bat on his face ...

"she is not joking" Chris mumbled even though the other animatronics cannot hear or see him

"she is not joking" The puppet repeated after him, why was it wearing a present on top of it's head? "because you are coulrophobia and I don't wan t you to throw a chair at me" It said

"WHOA MIND READING!" I exclaimed

"Kind of" it said

"You ... are weird" the ice cream chicken said "don't take it rudely ... it's just ... night guards don't come to us and just talk like this" she said "except for Mike" she said inaudibly

"They just look at us like monsters and just run away" Bonnie mumbled "we are anyway"

"OI WILD LAVENDER BUNNY!" I said " ya'll may be stuffing guards into a stupid suit, but you aren't monsters, you are forced to do it, if there are any monsters, it's those kids, they are stewwwwwwwwpid" I said waving my hand at them

The bots looked at each other and then at me "are you drunk?" they asked together, I blinked

"I am like 16-17, I don't drink and I never will" I said " look, I may be a complete idiot, but I understand many things" I sighed and said "by the way" I said "What night is it?" I asked

" Whatever night it is, you are going to have to survive" Cassy said and headed somewhere

"And where are you going?" I asked her

"oh- well" she turned to me " I need to ... well ... you know ... um" she stuttered. I understood what she wanted to say

"good luck hunting me down" I smirked "I don't mind getting stuffed, though Mike better come to help me out before I bleed or suffocate to death or I will come back as a ghost and throw him off the roof" she gave me a weak and nervous smile and left

"You ... are you okay?" Chica asked me

"seriously" Freddy joined her

"shut up hungry chicken and poopy bear, I am fine" I said instantly

"EXCUSE US?!" They both said together

"Excused" I smiled and ran away

"she really is crazy" Toy Freddy mumbled

"what did you expect when I said the lady is insane and crazy?" Chris chuckled and left. Just then the staff room door slammed on the wall as it opened, Mike came storming out of the room

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he screamed

"Mike, calm dow-" Fritz got cut off

" calm down CALM DOWN? HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN AFTER I HEARD- TH-THIS?! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SO MANY SECRETS?!" He continued to scream

"jeez dude seriously, calm down" I said with my hands at the back

"you should stay out of this" He said

"I unfortunately cannot, I have become a part of this" I rolled my eyes "I mean- even your little brother didn't freak out as much as you" I pointed at Chris

Mike eyed Fritz " curiosity pulled her in" Fritz sighed and said

"just accept the situation" I said silently, Mike took a deep breath, just then I saw a round animatronic

"Hello" he said and then started laughing

" BALLOON BOY?! WHY GOD NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Mike said in an annoyed voice

"oi" I picked BB up "that's just rude bro" I said holding him and hugging him "wow .. you- are hea-vy" I said struggling to hold him

" Many people say hat he is the most annoying animatronic ... which is true ... how the hell are you so good at keeping him quite" Fritz said stunned by my behaviour

"The key is to be kind and not get annoyed quickly" I put the animatronic down and took a deep breath "he is so god damn heavy!" I exclaimed

"I dunno" Mike mumbled "I didn't pick him up"

"about 51kgs" Chris said, all of us looked at him "... I read manual Katey gave you" he explained

"... well ... *ehem* I will go now and leave you to your ... erm ... job" Fritz said as he was about to turn around and leave

"Ooh no you don't" I held his collar "you will spend this night with _us_ " I said

Mike leaned next to Chris "does she have a disorder?" he asked

"mhm" Chris answered

"well ... that explains a lot of things" he stated blankly

"hahahhahahahahhahaha" BB laughed and laughed

"Chris ..." Mike grunted his teeth "help before I loose control"

"you always loose control" Chris said as he rolled his eyes "this isn't even new to me"

"it is to me since I lost my memory" he said as he tightened his fists

* * *

Authors note: ... no one is out there to kill be because I posted this extremely late ...? no ... ? okay ... I am still keeping my guard up ...


	28. Chapter 23

Author's note: so HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTAH! Anywaaaaaaaaay chocolates, to all my friends who have read this chapter, I recommend you to read t again :I I have made a lot of changes as usual because what you guys read was bullcrap (still is) and a lot of it has been cut and replaced and stuff, welpie delpie MOVING ON!

* * *

/Narrator P.O.V./

"been a long time since I've spent a night here" Fritz said

"oh yeah?"Alisha asked " Hope you enjoy the night" she simply said

"why did you pull me into this?" He mumbled

"yeah, why did you pull him into this?" Mike asked

"Because REASONS" Alisha said, she looked at Mike's eyes "Chris I thought you said Mike had hazel eyes"

" I did?" he asked "well, if I did then I meant to say green" he mumbled, everyone suddenly heard heavy metal footsteps

"We weren't that much of an idiot to not know that Mike was not the killer" It was Freddy, but not his voice

"Fredrick?" Fritz asked in a soft voice

"I over-heard you ... _uncle_ "Fredrick stressed at the last word " it truly a shock to me" he mumbled inaudibly "We aren't stuffing those stupid guards into suits because we are hoping it is the killer ... infact ... we killed him a long time back" he smirked "we are only trying to shut Fazbear entertainment ... forever-"

"You idiot, just shut up for once and use your brain for a while" Alisha sighed

" why don't you use your brain" he hissed

"hmm ... lemme think" Alisha said and paused "because ... I am already using it dumb ass" she smirked "so how about you shut up now"

"no" he simply said

" ... well there seriously isn't anything I can do" Alisha rolled her eyes, whilst they talked Fritz and Mike awkwardly looked at them looking at Alisha then Freddy (or ... Fredrick if they can see him inside Freddy ... meh) "You are a ghost" she added

"I can punch him" Chris said "I mean, ghosts can touch ghosts-"

"You wouldn't dare" Fredrick grunted

"Yeah I will just punch you in the face and fade away" he said calmly

" no you wouldn't"

"yes I would"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"ye-" Fredrick clapped his hands on his mouth because he accidentally said yes

"see you agree" Chris continued to keep the calm tone

"now can both of you be serious for a while?" Fritz said before any of them could say anything

"we would be, if you will stop nagging us like our parents" Fredrick said

"come to think of it ... mom and dad did nag Mike like that" Chris mumbled

"Really? "Mike asked "I don't remember a thing" he said with a blank expression

"your frontal lobe was bitten off what do you expect?" Fredrick said, everyone except Mike gave him a death glare "what? ... IT'S THE TRUTH! ... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" He screamed

"... yeaaaaaaaah..." Alisha said slowly , suddenly she swung her bad and it surprisingly hit Toy Bonnie

"OW!" Toy Bonnie screamed

"Trying a sneak attack huh plastic bunny?" She said "better luck nest time" she smiled and quickly ran to the opposite direction pulling Mike and Fritz with her

"Hmm ... " Chris looked at them run away "well ... good luck catching them" he was about to leave when Fredrick held him arm

"I think you forgot about something" Fredrick said as a dark grin climbed his face, Toy Bonnie slowly walked a bit far and ran away

"But ... YOU HAVE FELIX TO DO IT! HE POSSESSES FOXY AND VIXEN!" Chris cried

"we had an agreement" he said "we also twisted the rules because they started moving outside the office, you also broke a lot of those rules. I am giving you another chance, I don't know what Cassy did but Felix is on her ... your side now, so you need to possess Mangle and kill those 2 guards"

Chris gulped inaudibly at his statement " what if I don't ... ?" All Fredrick did was smile, Chris knew what he would have done then. Behind Freddy, he saw Cassy with wide eyes, she waved her hands signalling to not agree, but what could have he done? "I ..." he said softly and slowly " ... agree ..." at that time he knew he regretted his decision but now he couldn't back down

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is seriously short, I might upload another chapter today (MIGHT) soooooo ... read and review cuz reasons and I am out PEACE!


	29. A tragedy all over again

/ _ **his**_ P.O.V./

I shuffled the papers in frustration " You are still awake?" Scott came to the living room and stood in front of me "Even Elizabeth is telling you to sleep"

"Tell her I will go to sleep, and why are you sleepy? Mister paranormal investigator? you should be the most active person at night" I smirked

"For god sake just go to sleep man" He said as he began to be paranoid by me, all I did was laugh

"Oh okay" I smiled at him "thanks for lending me these files ..." I mumbled

" You are just trying to make up for your mistakes" he said softly "even if you killed our kids ... we are there to forgive you" Scott's smile slowly disappeared as he remember those old times he spent with his kids. What have I done? Why did I do it? I am not worth forgiveness ... yet they forgive me ...

* * *

/Alisha P.O.V./

I rolled round and round on the chair because I didn't have a life, I was just fuckin around because I dunno what else to do, Mike and Fritz were just doin some shit which I was ignoring ... why am I swearing in my tho- anyway, I just got up and decided to walk around

"Where are you going?" Fritz asked looking at me

"Oh, just looking around because I am bored, what else do I do? I also get claustrophobic in here easily" I said completely ignoring whatever he said after that

"Why haven't any of the animatronics shown up yet?" Mike asked

"I dunno, maybe they wanted you guys to be at peace tonight?" Fritz suggested even if that would NEVER happen

"Nope, it's weird, they are planning on something" I said trusting my instincts "YO CHRISTOPHER!" I yelled suddenly "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Fritz sighed for some reason which I didn't care about, I moved far away from the office near the dining area, I felt static, heard static noises actually ... something was wrong, REALLY wrong, I tilted my head to the left and-

/Fritz P.O.V./

I was looking at the cameras, I switched to the dining area when I chill ran down my spine, I couldn't say a word, Mike nudged me and looked at the tablet, he panicked as well, he jolted down the corridor

The pink and white animatronic lunged at Mike and Alisha, narrowly missing them. The animatronic froze in place, squeezing her eyes for a second ... those weren't yellow eyes ... those were ... grey

Mike backed away swiftly a look of terror in his eyes, falling over. The animatronic then gave a glitched, robotic growl. Mike's eyes widened as he saw Alisha, standing still, unresponsive with wide eyes. "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

He shouted, but his pleas remained unheard, as Mangle lunged forward once more, sharp metal teeth piercing Alisha's head with a haunting CRUNCH, followed by a revolting SQUELCH. Blood sprayed all over as Mangle violently ripped it's teeth out of the poor girl's skull. She moved back, shaking with ... fear?! " I- ... I ..."

Agonizing screams and wails echoed around the room, before slowly dying down, as the girl slumped over like a doll, eyes blank and unresponsive. Blood slowly and steadily dripping down and making a pool, it looked so sickening, crimson red blood overflowing in Alisha's mouth, Mike stood there, a look of pure horror etched on his features. He tried to say some form of exclamation, but he couldn't seem to be able to move a muscle, staring and the girl's mangled, bloody head.

Mangle moved, opening her eyes, looking at Mike ... or was she? Mangle jumped above Mike who stood still but missed him completely, after a few seconds Mike turned around to see that Mangle had pinned Freddy on the ground " **you ... fucking ... bastard** " Mangle said in a shaky voice ... but the voice wasn't of Mangle's it was of ... Chris " **You ... made me do this ... all over AGAIN!** " Chris ... Mangle raised her arm almost scratching Freddy's face when it stopped in mid air. After freezing for a moment Mangle got off him, Freddy didn't even utter a word. Mangle fell on the ground as Chris appeared in front of Mike, she regained her balance and closed her eyes " _I... I DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT I DID_ " She moaned

"I am ashamed of you Fredrick " Fritz said as faint siren noises were heard " what happened to you Chris?" he looked at his other nephew, he failed to notice the child's expression the whole time, anyone would run away from him if they saw his face which was covered with insanity

* * *

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and take Alisha to the hospital, poor Steven was traumatized himself to hear about what happened to his sister. Chris wasn't only at the verge of crying, but also at the verge of killing everyone. He killed his best friend ... not killed ... but injured badly, the doctors put her into chemical coma. Perfect ... now he will come ... Chris wished he could die all over again, Mike was starting to remember the bite of 1987 and 1983 ... so now was this the bite of 2004? Steven wrote a mental note saying if his sister died, he swear he would suicide, Alisha was his only family left. Kyoku ... she didn't know any of this ... yet ...

* * *

/Scott's P.O.V./

"GAH-" My brother in law got up, all sweaty

"nightmare?" I asked him

"... Dreamt a brunette getting bitten on the head ... and ... the person who ... I think 'killed' here was ... Chris" He was breathing heavily

I placed my hand around him "it's okay ..." I said "it's only a dream ... right?" I said, suddenly I felt like I was wrong, well ... we will get to know tomorrow

* * *

Authors' note:

Me: Well, Alisha did have to die *sips water*

JessBess: Long timey no see~! Anyway, yeah... Oh the phsychological implications this'll have on Kyoku, I can't wait! *Loves writing in-depth phsycholohy* Oh, yeah, and I wrote the death scene cause uh, yeah. Reasons. I was asked to do so. XD

Me: Couldn't have done it without you Jelly beans ... I just cringed there for a seco- *AHEM* so what will you expect next? Also ... did you expect this to happen? Please answer because this is the only question I ask myself XD and I am an idiot

JessBess: Heh! Let's just let the readers guess~ 😜

Me: eeeeeeyep, PEACE! 

JessBess: Toodles~!


	30. Everything falls apart

/ _ **his**_ P.O.V./

 _So guys if you wanted me to bring someone you made in your imaginations to the world who would it be and how would they look?" I asked looking at my three little angles_

 _" I'd like a bunny, a yellow bunny! With emerald green eyes like mine!" young Mikey said "OH OH AND HE CAN PLAY THE GUITAR! "_

 _" That sounds cool" I laughed "What about the two of you?"_

 _"I'd like bear, golden bear, who has sweet voice to sing, sweet as honey because bears love honey! It weird it's a she?" little Chris asked, for a child as young as him, his vocabulary was great! but he did have a lot of grammar mistakes._

 _" No Chris it isn't" I assured him and ruffled his hair, I then looked at Charlie, she was 2 years older than Chris and 4 years younger than Michael_

 _"I'd actually like a 'human' not an animal. She should have two red pigtails and lovely blue eyes! And she should be a ... "Charlie stopped in the middle_

 _"A ?" I asked her to continue_

 _" A clown!" She said with a bright smile_

 _" A clown?" Michael chuckled_

 _"Clown scary" Chris mumbled_

 _"Well then a clown it is!" I said_

* * *

 _"Sir I don't think she is functioning that well" Spring Bonnie said, he looked at his partner who was shut down at the moment being_

 _" Think she can work properly for the next 2-3 hours" I asked, Spring frowned_

 _" I think so ... " he said unsure of his answer_

 _"good, after 2 hours I'll come back and take care of her but for now Fredbear needs to perform" I said "I remember the last time YOU sang instead of her"_

 _Spring Bonnie laughed nervously, his voice wasn't fit for the songs for little kids "Haha that was one terrible day huh?" William grinned, he turned on Fredbear manually and did his best not to activate the springlocks by accident, but little did the three of them know that some of the springlocks were loose. Fredbear's eyelids went up and her ruby red eyes glowed indicating she was active_

 _"Dad ... " Spring Bonnie said before he turned to me " I am having a bad feeling about this ... " he mumbled "a very very very bad feeling"_

 _I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "it's just anxiety Springy, it's okay" I said in a calm voice, he just gave me a weak smile_

 _" W-w3ll, wh-at n-n-now?" Fredbear asked, she re-booted her voice box as she waited for an answer_

 _"I guess we perform" Spring Bonnie said as he grabbed his guitar_

 _"Then we shall" Fredbear's voice was better now "But are you sure sir " She asked me_

 _"just 2 hours max and I'll come to fix you" I smiled and left_

 _"It's Christopher's birthday today" Spring Bonnie said_

 _"So we better give the best performance for him" Fredbear grinned_

 _" **we shall see how well the show goes** " a voice in Fredbear's head said, the smile vanished off her face for a few seconds_

 _" Fred ... you alright?" Spring asked_

 _" ... y-yeah" She shook it off and smiled at her partner_

 _" okay then " Spring said in an off tone " ... WELL LET'S GO AND GET READY FOR THE SHOW!" Spring said, he suddenly grabbed Fredbear's hat and mic " BUT FIRST TRY TO CATCH ME!" He ran off_

 _"OI GET BACK HERE WITH MY STUFF!" I heard Fredbear yell and laughed as I saw the cat and dog chase, well- ... the bunny and bear chase._

* * *

 _"Daddy please go let me play with her, she's so pretty" Charlie said pulling my arm "didn't you make her just for me?"_

 _After what I had witnessed, what I had seen in front of my eyes, what made a crack in my family and what put Michael into crippling depression ... there was no way I'd let my daughter go near a springlock suit "I'm sorry sweety but I can't let you go ..." I said_

 _"Why?" she asked_

 _"..." I sought for an answer "because-" Before I could finish one of the workers cut me off_

 _"Sir we might have a leakage_ problem _" She said_

 _"Hold on "I told my daughter, I told her to stay here and went with the worker, by the time I came back I couldn't see her, I ran to find her everywhere but ... I couldn't find her, at that time I realized ..._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to go any further with my past memories. I sighed and went to the kitchen to make some eggs benedict ... eggs benedict ... reminds me of someone else.

"Hello brother!" My sister said in a cheery tone

"Why hello you" I smiled at her

"Why are you making a breakfast item at like 12:30 at night?"

"dunno ..."

* * *

/Alisha p.o.v./

I walked around in pitch black "where am I " I said, my voice echoed everywhere

"Alisha ... oh god no YOU CANNOT BE AT THE VERGE OF DYING" I turned around to see a kid

"who ... are you ... who is Alisha ... ?" I asked, the child looked at me, stunned. But I looked back at him confused " I'm sorry but ... who are you?"

* * *

/Kyoku's p.o.v./

 _' me, fuck you, fuck this, fuck life, fuck everything. I was PERFECTLY content with life before this. Sure, I wasn't rich, money could be scarce sometimes but I had FRIENDS. I had a FAMILY. Well well well, doesn't that idea seem so far fetched now?'_

I thought. Fucking unbelievable. We were on a holiday to Russia, seeing the sights, eating the food. But general shitstick here who I'm supposed to call DAD had to mess things up. Mom gets up and long story short, that pathetic excuse of a human being was cheating on her with some Russian chick. Been going on for months apparently, online. Bitch bolted and mom and fucktard started fighting. I tried to defend mom and the bastard hit me. Slammed my head to the fucking wall. Said he didn't mean it. Abuser, cheater AND a liar. They're supposed to offer pain relief and I'll try anything right now. I ran out of the hotel. I think my head's still bleeding, mind you. Anyway, I'm hid in an alleyway now, I don't want to mention her. The emotions that come with it are too much on top of everything else. Why? What the fuck did I do wrong? Is life really this cruel?

* * *

/Mike's p.o.v./

"Thank god the toys and been shut down and thrown away to get scrapped, this should make things easier now" I said, even Alisha was out of the way but ... she ... the poor child was admitted to the hospital that morning, Kyoku was full on raging at me while Alisha's brother, Steven, was just sitting there under a black cloud not knowing what to do.

I carried the last bottle of oil with me and spread it at particular spots in the room, today was the day, the day I could finally set them all free "It's time" Alex said, I looked at an axe and picked it up. I heard metalic footsteps coming near me and saw a shadow, it was Freddy. I quickly hid behind the wall "For you Fredrick" I whispered and came out of my spot swinging the axe at Freddy nearly cutting his head off, he fell to the ground and gave that animatronic screech of his, it probably woke the other's up, I hit the hammer about 8 times on his chest before taking my hammer back and smashing it on his head. Freddy's blue eyes stopped glowing, he was gone, done for, it was sad ... he didn't deserve it ... but it was his fate if I had to free the others, anyways he would be scrapped metal at the end of the day.

It was the bunny next, he was just there, staring at what had happened to his boss, he was too stunned to react to anything. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the axe tightly and said "For you Ben" I aimed at Bonnie's head and got a bullseye, I came running to him knowing the chicken was up next and grabbed the axe smashing Bonnie on his head a couple of times before quickly turning around and slicing her head off "For you Mary" I said as I saw Chica fall down, hitting the ground, I was sweating, sweating a lot, I couldn't do this anymore, I felt so sad doing this.

It was the last one ... the one who I loved the most " For you Felix ..." I said as I saw the angry fox run towards me, I just stood there, at the verge of crying, I raised my axe and waited for the fox to slip on the oil, Foxy did slip and the axe went straight into his head, I hit it a couple of times but this time ... very slowly ... either that or it was all just going in slow motion for me, it felt as though it lasted forever, this fox ... was my favorite ... this fox ... I- I ... this fox connected me to so many memories, some I still don't remember ... and now ... this fox ... is gone ... because of me ...

I lit the match stick " Shouldn't you leave ?" Alex asked me, all I did was smile and threw the match stick on the oil nearby, I knew it would take a little time for the fire to go wild so I thought I'd just walk around

"My time is up Alex" I smiled

"W-WHAT?!" He looked at me, shocked " M-MIKE! DO YOU EVEN K-KNOW WHAT Y-YOU ARE S-SAYING?!" He stuttered, at that moment I realized something, I forgot about one person ... no ... two people ... I forgot about ... Cassy and Chris, I quickly ran to the room where they were kept in, Alex looked at me confused but followed. When I reached I heard the fire alarm

'Building will explode in 5 minutes" A robotic voice said

"SHIT!" I swore, the door was looked, I slammed my body against the door twice, third time was a charm and I knocked the door down

'building will explode in 4 minutes'

I quickly looked for Goldie, unable to see her in a dark corner of the room, I looked at another familiar animatronic in the room ... Spring ... Bonnie " _Hello Mike_ " I heard someone said in a spiteful voice and turned to see that it was Fredrick with Ben, Mary and Felix behind him

"Oh god not now" I mumbled and looked at the Spring Bonnie suit, I realized, if I wore it ... I would be able to avoid these 4 and dismantle Goldie as soon as possible

/Goldie's p.o.v./

I saw everything happen in front of my eyes " _Cassy!_ " I tried to connect to her " _Cassy you have to stop Mike! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ " I failed to connect to her in time, the springlocks got triggered and went into Mike making a bloody scene, I watched her creator's son die in front of my eyes, I saw my partner, my best friend, turn into a monster in front of my eyes " **... no ...** " was the only thing I managed to speak out of my mouth

'building explodes in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ...'

I knew I was about to survive this, I knew Spring was about to survive this ... but that bond between us ... wasn't about to survive ... **he** had been right this whole time ... **he** told the future ... there was no way the thing **he** said after that was about to be false ... there was no ... way ...

* * *

/Fritz's p.o.v./

(time skip morning)

'IT BURNS!' Read a newspaper article, I took a sip of my tea before spitting it out, it was about ... my pizzeria, "thank god I had removed all the important papers and everything out of there but ... did Mike go? No ... I told him to stay ... I watched him fall asleep ..." I walked to his room and opened to door to find a note on his bed "did ... he ... ? NO! H-HE PROBABLY JUST WENT SOMEWHERE AND LEFT A NOTE HERE!" I read it

"no no no this is not real this is not true" I said walking backwards and hitting the wall, I looked up and saw Cassy, she clenched her fists " ... it's ... " I fell to the ground

* * *

Au: the end ...

...

...

...

 **or is it?**

FIND OUT ON IT'S ME HELP ME HELP US PART TWO!

(lol just ruined the surprise XD)


End file.
